


Сердце мое

by fromdarkwater



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boogeyman - Freeform, Community: spook_me, Gen, M/M, there are no warnings on this fic because warnings are far too complicated, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromdarkwater/pseuds/fromdarkwater
Summary: Бугимен танцует в нашем доме...– народная песняОсобняк Ксавье хранит секрет. Уже дважды обитателей дома пытался похитить бугимен, но путь ему преграждает дверь, которая заперта изнутри... по крайней мере, до той поры, пока ее опять не откроют, много-много лет спустя.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dearheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269397) by [elistaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire). 



> Спойлеры и предупреждения см. в примечаниях после текста.

_Бугимен танцует в нашем доме...  
– народная песня_

_– Иди ко мне, будь моим, мое сердечко. Здесь ты сможешь бегать по полям, они расстилаются в этих землях только для тебя. Сможешь взбираться на деревья. Играть с другими ребятишками. Они так ждут того часа, когда ты будешь с нами. Чтобы стать твоими друзьями навсегда, навечно. Без танцев у нас и дня не пройдет, мы будем играть всю ночь напролет. И я буду любить тебя веки вечные. Сердце мое. Сердце мое. Любимое мое сердечко._  
Чарльз, чувствуя себя маленьким и не очень-то – совершенно – не храбрым, натянул одеяло до подбородка. Он дрожал. Ему хотелось сказать да, хотелось пойти. Эти обещания звучали совершенно чудесно. Но он боялся. Хотя Чарльз и прежде слышал голоса в своей голове, подобные этому – еще ни разу, и он просто не знал, что делать.  
Он медленно отбросил одеяло, опустил ногу, коснувшись пальцами деревянного пола.  
 _– Маленький соня, милый малютка, позволь мне в объятьях тебя убаюкать. На завтрак угощение ждет, в обед – побольше лакомств. И перед сном тебе подам я в хрупкой чашке сласти. Ты словно лучик солнца ласков. Каждый свой день ты будешь любим. Милое сердечко, приди и будь моим._  
– Да? – нерешительно подал голос Чарльз.  
Все это звучало намного лучше, чем его настоящая жизнь. Отец почти постоянно пропадал на работе, а мать едва обращала на Чарльза внимание. Он вечно был один, измученный ноющей болью от гулкого одиночества, поселившегося в груди.  
 _– Я стал бы обнимать и целовать тебя, во всякий день в году. Милое дитя, приди и будь моим._  
– Хорошо, – Чарльз сполз, ерзая, с кровати, и обе его ноги опустились на пол. По телу прокатилась дрожь волнения, хотя он все еще чувствовал страх, все еще не был уверен. Он прижал к груди подушку. Чарльз хотел бы, чтобы вместо нее был мишка, но матери не нравились игрушечные звери, так что они были под запретом. – Я пойду, – сказал он. – Это честное слово навсегда? Где же это?  
 _– Раз так, иди сюда, сердце мое. Прямо сюда, в мои объятия. Это объятие для тебя. Первое из многих._  
Посреди комнаты вихрилась тьма, и Чарльз двинулся ей навстречу, очень медленно. Он хотел этого, но и боялся. Мать будет очень злиться. А он ужасно не любил ее злить. Но быть любимым! О, как сильно он этого желал. Он уже ощущал эту любовь, в самом деле чувствовал. Она пульсировала перед ним, звала к себе. В ней были тепло и уверенность, надежность, какой он раньше не знал.  
Чарльз вступил в тень и на мгновение ощутил леденящий холод. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности и страха, и дверь в комнату распахнулась.  
– Чарльз! – громко позвал отец. Его знакомая, мощная фигура возвышалась среди темноты, бежавшей от соприкосновения со светом, который сочился из-за двери.  
– Не уходи! – взмолился Чарльз, прося голос ответить. – Я буду хорошим, обещаю. Я не хотел кричать! Вернись, пожалуйста! Вернись!  
Чарльз заплакал. Он не должен был кричать – он отпугнул голос, и теперь не будет ни объятий, ни угощений, ни вечной любви. Холодно стало всего на мгновение, а ведь Чарльз _уже почувствовал_ тепло обхвативших его рук. Оно называло его «сердце мое». Наверное, оно его любит, должно любить.  
– Шш, Чарльз, это был всего лишь кошмар.  
Чарльз всхлипнул, и отец поднял его, быстро обнял и уложил обратно в постель.  
– Вытри слезы, хулиган, – отец накрыл его, укутал в одеяло. – Хочешь, чтобы я оставил свет включенным?  
Чарльз помотал головой, но отец не выглядел убежденным.  
– Только на эту ночь, – сказал он, и Чарльз подумал: это потому, что родители устали приходить и успокаивать его. Устали просыпаться среди ночи и возиться с беспокойным ребенком. Оставив свет гореть, отец сможет проспать остаток ночи.  
– Прости, – Чарльз шмыгнул носом. – Теперь я буду спать.  
– Ну хорошо, чемпион, – отец наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его в лоб. – Будь хорошим мальчиком, и увидимся утром.  
Он включил маленькую лампу в дальнем углу, и по комнате рассеялся слабый желтоватый свет.  
Чарльз подождал, пока отец уйдет, и, соскользнув с кровати, на цыпочках подошел к лампе и выключил ее.  
– Вернись, – прошептал он в темноту. – Ты же сказал, что любишь меня. Разве ты не вернешься?  
Но его единственный шанс был, казалось, упущен.

* 

– Чарльз. Чарльз! Просыпайся! – Рейвен изо всех сил трясла его за плечи.  
– Что? Что такое? – он постарался скорее прийти в себя, хотя стряхнуть сон было непросто. Было все еще темно, за окном царила непроглядная чернота, и Рейвен выглядела ужасно напуганной.  
– Я что-то слышала.  
– А. Кошмар приснился?  
– Нет, – прошипела Рейвен, ее широко открытые глаза были полны страха, – это что-то другое.  
Чарльз зевнул, взял ее за запястье и потянул на себя так, что Рейвен целиком оказалась на кровати. Кровать предназначалась для одного человека, но они спали вместе, потому что по гостевым комнатам гуляло эхо запустения, и ни Чарльзу, ни Рейвен не нравилось, когда другого слишком долго не было рядом. К тому же, легче было прятать Рейвен у него в комнате, чем пытаться объяснить беспорядок в гостевых. Чарльз пока еще не сообразил, как сделать так, чтобы Рейвен стала постоянной частью семьи, но день за днем трудился ради этого, телепатией подталкивая здесь и там в необходимом направлении.  
– Что это было? – спросил он, когда Рейвен уселась напротив.  
Она жила в доме всего несколько недель, и Чарльз уже понял, что не хочет, чтобы она уходила. Иметь друга – сестру – оказалось лучше, чем он мог себе представить.  
– Что-то звало меня. Он хотел, чтобы я ушла, – Рейвен прижалась к Чарльзу. – Я не хочу с тобой расставаться.  
– Ты и не должна. Можешь оставаться со мной сколько захочешь.  
– Хорошо, – Рейвен коротко обняла его. – Спасибо.  
– Я очень рад, что ты здесь, – сказал Чарльз, и каждое его слово имело вес в сотню раз больший, чем можно было передать. – Как думаешь, у тебя получится снова уснуть? Может быть, это мне что-то снилось. Иногда я забываю не проецировать во сне, – он взъерошил себе волосы, не глядя Рейвен в глаза. – Это не нарочно.  
– Я знаю, – она подтянула одеяло и скользнула под него рядом с Чарльзом. – Ты правда думаешь, что это только из-за тебя? Оно _не звучало_ как ты.  
– Может и из-за меня. Не знаю, я же спал, – он улыбнулся, и Рейвен улыбнулась в ответ. Потом она свернулась калачиком, повернувшись к нему спиной.  
– Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи, Рейвен, – Чарльз закрыл глаза. Слушая, как Рейвен тихо дышит рядом, и от этого чувствуя себя счастливым, он погрузился в сон.  
 _– Мои хорошенькие малютки. Подойдите и поиграйте со мной._  
Чарльз открыл глаза, когда пальцы Рейвен сжали его руку, впиваясь до боли.  
– Чарльз, – прошептала она, – это был ты?  
 _– Трава здесь зеленей зеленого, малютки. Сердечки мои. А вода такая голубая._  
– Нет. Не я, – Чарльз взял Рейвен за руку, и они стиснули переплетенные пальцы. Ее были холодные, как лед.  
 _– Разве вы не хотите пойти за мной? Сюда, где солнечный свет и леса, прекрасные и густые. Ждут песни, пока не спетые. Каждую ночь пылает костер и ждет, чтобы согреть вас. Милые, малютки, разве вы не пойдете со мной? Разве вы не хотите пойти?_  
– Чарльз? Кто это?  
– Не знаю.  
Было что-то знакомое в этом голосе, но что, Чарльз никак не мог сообразить. Внутри него откликнулась и забилась давняя тоска. Напомнило о себе что-то, чего он желал, что всегда оставалось недостижимым. Но не теперь. Он подался вперед, готовый слушать дальше.  
 _– Сердечки мои, не бойтесь. Игры и другие ребятишки ждут вас здесь. Вы сможете качаться на яблоневых ветвях. Плавать в самом голубом из морей. Я заберу вас к себе и буду любить вечно._  
– Рейвен, нам не обязательно тут оставаться, – сказал Чарльз, а тоска влекла его вперед, заставляя напряженно вслушиваться, ожидая, что еще скажет голос, – мы могли бы пойти вместе. И быть вместе всегда.  
– Не хочу, – прошептала Рейвен. – По-моему, это чудовище. Оно хочет _съесть_ нас. Неужели ты не помнишь истории?  
– Истории? – Чарльз уже едва слышал ее. Он медленно подвигался к краю кровати. Взаправду ли была тень в середине комнаты? Казалось, теперь он вспомнил. На этот раз он не станет кричать.  
– О том, как детей съедает ведьма или уносят гоблины, что феи, бывает, оставляют уродцев вместо настоящих малышей, про то, как умирают от поцелуев духов, и что нужно оставлять за собой дорожку из крошек, чтобы не заблудиться в лесу! И если тебя забрали, есть только двадцать четыре часа, чтобы сбежать, иначе останешься у них навсегда!  
Но Чарльз хотел заблудиться в лесу навсегда.  
– Этими историями просто пугают детей, чтобы они не ходили за незнакомцами, – сказал он. – Все это не по-настоящему.  
– Нет, _по-настоящему_ , – Рейвен снова стиснула его руку. – Не ходи, не ходи!  
 _– Приходите играть, маленькие сердечки. Я стану обнимать вас. Вам никогда не придется взрослеть или стареть, или умирать. Вы сможете играть круглый год, дни напролет. Дорогие сердечки, добрые сердечки, милые малютки._  
– Ты ведь даже не любишь играть, – Рейвен начинала терять надежду, – ты любишь читать. Тебе _нравится_ школа.  
– Дело не в школе. Там мы больше не будем другими. Не будем _неправильными_.  
Чарльз потянул ее за собой. Он едва мог дышать, так сильно ему этого хотелось. Он вспомнил прошлый раз – как он потерял свой шанс, упустил возможность.  
– Ты сможешь все время оставаться синей! Идем же, пока он не исчез. Иначе опоздаем.  
– Не пойду! – Рейвен дернула его назад. – Ты не можешь меня бросить. Ты ведь обещал!  
– Рейвен, пожалуйста! – Чарльз был в отчаянии, но он и правда пообещал. Куда бы он ни отправился, он не должен был бросать Рейвен. – Пожалуйста. Пойдем со мной!  
– Нет, – Рейвен отпустила Чарльза и скрестила руки на груди, сердито сверкая на него глазами. – Я не иду, и ты обещал.  
Чарльз жалко кивнул. Другого шанса не будет, он знал. Это был конец.  
– Рейвен…  
– Нет! Это уловка! Они ласково поговорят с тобой, а потом слопают. Я не позволю им тебя съесть! Я не пойду, и ты тоже не пойдешь!  
 _– Одинокие сердца, малютки, милые детиш…_  
Рейвен закрыла уши руками и буравила Чарльза взглядом, пока он не сделал то же самое. Тогда она наклонилась и прижалась своим лбом к его лбу.  
– Не слушай, – прочитал по ее губам Чарльз и еще крепче прижал к ушам ладони, пока слова полного жажды и тоски напева не превратились в смутную бессмыслицу. Он напряженно вслушивался, со страшной силой желал согласиться на посулы голоса, и все же обещание, данное Рейвен, было важнее того притяжения, что он чувствовал. Не пойти – это казалось самой страшной ошибкой в его жизни. Но он обещал – обещал.  
 _Я хочу согласиться, если бы только я мог. Да, да, только этого я и хочу – ответить «да», но я пообещал Рейвен, а она не хочет идти, поэтому мне придется ответить «нет»,_ – пытался сказать Чарльз расплывающемуся дыму, в котором таился голос.  
На мгновение Чарльз задался вопросом, где его мать. Они говорили так громко, что в пору было забеспокоиться, не заглянет ли она в комнату. Но нет, вскользь коснувшись ее сознания, он понял, что она приняла снотворное и не пришла бы, чтобы…  
Внезапно комнату окутала тьма, и Рейвен закричала. Чарльз почувствовал, как его поднимает кто-то сильный. Он лягнулся однажды, от неожиданности, и вытянул руки в поисках Рейвен, но скоро вокруг не осталось ничего, кроме поглощающей его темноты. Голова закружилась, вихрь захлестнул Чарльза, и все вокруг понеслось прочь, завертелось, потом стало не крупнее укола булавки и прекратило для него существовать. 


	2. Chapter 2

– Пожалуйста, только не эта комната.  
Эрик поднял взгляд от замка, который как раз пытался вскрыть. Чарльз подошел, держа руки в карманах, слегка смущенно, задумчиво и как будто нервно склонив голову, и Эрик почувствовал покалывание в районе собственного затылка.  
– Почему? Что там за секрет?   
Если Чарльзу известно все о его демонах, включая тех, что обитают в самых глубинах подсознания – _все_ , он сам сказал – тогда Эрик хотел узнать все о Чарльзе. Кроме того, он хотел обследовать особняк, на всякий случай. Потому что «на всякий случай» всегда оказывался самой разумной тактикой, которая не однажды уберегла его шею.  
– Мы просто... не заходим в нее, – Чарльз, подняв голову, прямо посмотрел Эрику в глаза. Эрик поверил бы этому открытому, твердому взгляду, если бы не различил спрятанную за маской легчайшую тень в самой его глубине.  
– Почему? – повторил он. – На это должна быть причина.  
Чарльз задумчиво нахмурился, потом выражение его лица стало нечитаемым, а взгляд – немного отстраненным.   
– Нет причины, – сказал он, наконец. – Просто не заходим.   
Еще мгновение он стоял на месте с неуловимой неуверенностью в позе, а затем улыбнулся:  
– Время почти обеденное. Ты голоден? Тогда идем, – он развернулся и взмахом руки пригласил Эрика следовать за собой.  
Эрик ненадолго задержался, изумленный. Бросил мрачный взгляд на дверь и замок, но решил, что осмотрительность здесь послужит лучше, чем грубая сила, уступил и спустился в кухню вместе с Чарльзом. Он вернется позже и выяснит, какие тайны скрываются в этой комнате.  
Алекс и Рейвен были уже на кухне, готовили сэндвичи, и Эрик понял, что проголодался.  
– Где ты был? – беспечно спросила Рейвен, разделяя склеившиеся между собой ломтики сыра.  
Чарльз взглянул на Эрика.  
– Спасал Эрика от блужданий по особняку. Мне кажется, у него слабость к паутине.  
– Блужданий? – Эрик заметил, как Рейвен вздрогнула и напряглась. – И где он блуждал?  
– В северном крыле, – бросил Чарльз небрежно, хотя настоящей небрежности в этом ответе не было и в помине.   
– О, – сказала Рейвен, и Эрик снова почувствовал ее напряжение.  
– В северном крыле? – спросил Алекс. Эрик улыбнулся.  
Алекс полагался на интуицию достаточно, чтобы уловить скрытые эмоции, и Эрик ожидал услышать ответы на вопросы, которыми задавался сам.  
– Да, в северном крыле, – подтвердил Эрик, подталкивая его в нужном направлении. – Ты там бывал?  
– Нет. А что в северном крыле?  
– Ничего. Просто хранятся вещи. Там все закрыто, – легко отмахнулся Чарльз. – Пыльно и заброшено. Старая мебель под чехлами, – он усмехнулся. – Стоит, пожалуй, устроить аукцион и распродать что подревнее. Выручки могло бы хватить на постройку одного из реактивных самолетов Хэнка.  
– Было бы здорово, – задумался Алекс, а Эрик проследил, как Рейвен бросила последний напряженный взгляд на Чарльза, а тот в ответ едва заметно покачал головой, и тема северного крыла была окончательно замята.  
Эрик выжидал, пока не наступило послеобеденное время. Остальные занялись своими делами, и он был волен определить, в каком направлении двигаться дальше.  
Он подошел к Рейвен в спортзале, когда она отжимала штангу над головой прямо перед большими окнами с видом на всю живописную зелень снаружи.  
– Рейвен?   
– Еще три, – пробормотала она, и Эрик стал бродить по комнате, пока она отжимала еще три раза. Рейвен продолжала сохранять свою не синюю, светловолосую форму, и Эрик подумал, что об этом им еще предстоит поговорить. Однако сейчас ему нужны были ответы, и он не собирался мутить воду дискуссиями о том, что само по себе предполагало открытую конфронтацию.  
Закончив, Рейвен выпрямилась и посмотрела на Эрика. Она ждала, пока он заговорит, вероятно заинтригованная тем фактом, что он попросту не поднял штангу к потолку с помощью своих способностей, но Эрик пытался быть тактичным. Он уже знал, что тема щекотливая, и не хотел давить без нужды.  
– Северное крыло, – сказал он.  
– Мы не заходим туда, – отозвалась Рейвен, как на автомате.  
– Почему?  
– Просто... не заходим, – явно заученно повторила она. Рейвен удерживала его взгляд, смотрела в упор, и Эрик снова почувствовал то нервное покалывание сзади на шее. Было что-то очень и очень любопытное в этом северном крыле.  
– Да, это я понимаю, – медленно произнес он. – Но я хочу знать, почему мы туда не заходим.  
– Потому что это... это... – Рейвен нахмурилась. – Это плохо, – прошептала она наконец.   
На лице ее читалось такое мучение и тревога, что Эрик отступил.   
– Ладно. Спасибо, – и он развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Рейвен окликнула его в дверях.  
– Пожалуйста, Эрик, – она как будто способна была прочитать его мысли и знала, что он собирается проникнуть в комнату. – Не ходи туда. Иначе будет очень, очень плохо. Если мы с Чарльзом хоть что-то для тебя значим. Доверься нам и забудь про северное крыло.  
На этот раз в ее голосе не было неуверенности, в нем звучала четкая осознанность, и тут до Эрика дошло.   
Какая бы странность не была связана с северным крылом, и Рейвен и Чарльз знали, что это нечто _плохое_ , но не хотели помнить – или не могли вспомнить – почему.  
Тут уж все инстинкты Эрика забили тревогу, и он пообещал себе выяснить, какие опасности скрываются в той комнате. Он не проведет под этой крышей больше ни одной ночи, пока не узнает, с чем имеет дело. Это было попросту небезопасно.

* 

Эрик дождался, пока все звуки в доме стихнут. Потом для полной уверенности выждал еще час.  
Вечерняя шахматная партия с Чарльзом была короткой и не оставила после себя привычного чувства удовлетворения. Глядя в пространство над доской, на которой сошлись в битве фигуры, Эрик думал о Чарльзе. О том, что одевается он небрежно, волосы у него в беспорядке, а глаза того ненавистного голубого цвета, который напоминает Эрику о слишком многих солдатах, что Чарльзово мировоззрение оптимистично сверх меры, и все же – ничто из этого не имеет значения. Когда Эрик был с Чарльзом, ему хотелось поверить в тысячу невозможных вещей перед сном и еще в сотню до ланча. Чарльз был словно одна из этих ужасно уродливых маленьких статуэток, которые бабушки находят потрясающе милыми и держат на верхних полках, так что их сложно сбить, и в то же время оттуда им дольше всех падать.  
Все, что касалось Чарльза, часто приводило Эрика в полное замешательство. Чарльзу не хотелось симпатизировать, хотелось опровергать его доводы, пока он не сдастся, но было и иное желание... Эрик стиснул зубы. Он хотел этой дружбы, до ломоты в костях он желал ощутить силу притяжения орбиты Чарльза. Это противоречие оказывало катастрофический эффект на ум и тело Эрика и угрожало его похоронить. Он заставил себя прекратить думать о Чарльзе.  
Прежде всего, следовало оценить потенциальную угрозу того, что скрывала в себе запретная комната.  
Когда часы показали полчаса после полуночи, он наконец покинул свою спальню. В коридорах было жутковато из-за тихих звуков оседания дома и скрипов, обычных для старых построек, а этот дом был особенно тяжелым и громоздким, отчего, по-видимому, кряхтел и вздрагивал сильнее прочих. Каждый его скрип был словно треск дробовика, и сердце в груди остановившегося в коридоре Эрика громко колотилось. Справляясь с задачами гораздо более опасными, чем эта – полуночная прогулка с целью проверки старой пыльной комнаты – он, однако, не испытывал подобного прилива адреналина.  
Он приблизился к двери, и дом застыл в выжидательном молчании. Эрик практически _чувствовал_ , как дом затаил дыхание. Казалось бы, это уж слишком нелепо, однако ощущение было вполне реальным.  
Эрик опустил руку на ручку двери. В ней было два запорных механизма. Первый – прочный и твердый, часть обычного дверного замка, – не представлял никакой сложности. Момент концентрации, и он щелкнул, открываясь. Однако от второго замка по спине у Эрика пробежал холодок. Замок был _по другую сторону двери_ , как если бы кто-то закрыл себя изнутри, и прикосновение к нему отзывалось ощутимым покалыванием, как будто от некоего _сродства_. Эрик остановился, изучая замок. Являясь таковым технически, по сути он представлял собой припой на всей дверной раме и поверх самой двери и состоял из сплава металлов, крепкого, словно кто-то переплавил пистолет. Кто-то хотел сделать так, чтобы эта дверь _никогда_ не открылась снова.  
Эрик пробежал пальцами по воздуху, прощупывая металл. Удивительная работа какого-то мастера ковки, или же Чарльз солгал о том, что никогда прежде не встречал другого мутанта-металлокинетика.  
Еще один момент концентрации потребовался, чтобы разогнуть металлическую ленту. Эрик сделал глубокий вдох, раздумывая о том, что может обнаружиться за дверью, и открыл ее.  
Эрик моргнул.  
Пусто. Комната была совершенно пуста.  
Он переступил порог и огляделся. У дальней стены располагался сложенный из камня камин, стены были обшиты дубовыми панелями. Все выглядело как в любой другой из комнат этого дома, с массивной замысловатой лепниной и темным кленовым полом. Стену напротив прорезали высокие окна с широкими подоконниками. Кроме этого в комнате не было ничего. Ни подставок для дров, ни штор, ни картин на стенах, ни мебели. Все поверхности покрывал тонкий слой пыли – ей не от чего было особенно накапливаться, учитывая, что никто не входил не выходил отсюда.  
Разочарованный, Эрик развернулся на каблуках и закрыл за собой дверь. Восстановил припаянный барьер. Он хотел оставить дверь точно такой, какой нашел ее. Следующая секунда ушла на то, чтобы заново закрыть замок, что не могло послужить достаточным доказательством того, что никто не вторгался в комнату, но удержало бы остальных снаружи. Алекса, Хэнка и Шона необжитая часть дома и окрестности имения нисколько не интересовали – они предпочитали жить в абсолютном и опасном неведении. Эрик сжал пальцами переносицу. Это ведь не его дело, учить этих детей выживанию.  
Просто чтобы убедиться, правильно ли все помнит, Эрик дошел до следующей двери и дернул за ручку. Комната оказалась не заперта, в центре ее возвышалась груда вещей, укрытая тканью от пыли. Эрик закрыл дверь и проверил следующую и следующую, а потом еще несколько случайных комнат. В каждой что-то хранилось, и везде под покрывалами. Исключение составляла только та единственная _пустая_ комната, в которую ему было сказано не ходить. Потому что это очень, очень плохая комната.  
Что такого плохого может быть в комнате, в которой ничего нет, хотел бы он знать.  
По-видимому, всего лишь причуды вызывающе богатых хозяев.  
Возможно, комната хранила неприятные воспоминания. У него возникло смутное чувство, что ни у Чарльза, ни у Рейвен детство не было таким счастливым, как он предполагал изначально. Мимолетная тень падала на их лица, мелькала в глазах, когда бы Эрик ни стал подначивать их или расспрашивать о том времени. И определенно ни он, ни она не питали любви к дому детства. Напротив, казалось, у обоих он вызывал смутное отвращение, если судить по их реакции на возвращение сюда.  
Как бы то ни было, это не особенно волновало Эрика. По крайней мере, он убедился, что в комнате нет никакой опасности, и теперь мог успокоиться.  
Он вернулся в свою комнату и лег спать.

* 

– Где Чарльз? – спросил Хэнк на следующее утро. – Его кто-нибудь видел?  
– Неа, – отозвался Алекс.  
– Без вести пропал, – сказал Шон, щедро намазывая маслом тост.  
– Мы собирались встретиться внизу, в лаборатории, перед завтраком, – Хэнк пожал плечами. – Может, он решил поспать подольше?  
Рейвен издала смешок:  
– Наверное, прошлой ночью слишком в _шахматы_ с Эриком наигрался.  
Она, дразня, взмахнула в сторону Эрика ложкой.  
– Никто не напивался, – холодно сказал он. Одно только предположение о том, что он может опьянеть, было возмутительно. Эрик _никогда_ не пил больше своей нормы, потому что должен был сохранять готовность, способность реагировать в любой момент. Бежать и сражаться.  
– Невесело с тобой, – вздохнула Рейвен. – Я по делам, – и она вышла, прихватив с собой тост.  
– У меня тоже тонна работы, – сказал Хэнк. – Если кто-нибудь увидит Чарльза, передайте, что я в лаборатории.  
– Как будто ты можешь быть где-то еще? – пробормотал Шон, отчего у выходящего из кухни Хэнка порозовели щеки.  
Эрик допил кофе и задумался о своих занятиях на сегодня. Первым делом действительно следовало найти Чарльза. Нужно было организовывать тренировки и провести серьезные переговоры, и насколько бы Эрику не хотелось до чертиков запугать Мойру, гораздо эффективнее было бы подключить к этому Чарльза, а не пытаться играть в посредника. Эрик встал из-за стола и вышел в коридор.  
Он подошел к комнате Чарльза. Вежливо постучал, выждал и вошел. Чарльза не было. Эрик осмотрелся. В кровати, судя по ее виду, сегодня спали – одеяло было явно смято.  
Может быть, он отправился на пробежку. Эрик подошел к окну и выглянул наружу. Отпустил ощущения, стараясь отыскать металл. Обычно на Чарльзе было что-нибудь металлическое. Но Эрик не нашел ничего. Если Чарльз на пробежке, это объяснимо, но даже на кроссовках должны быть мелкие металлические колечки, к тому же, Эрик не думал, что Чарльз стал бы бегать во время завтрака.  
Он решил проверить кабинет, хотя металл там не давал никаких подсказок. Кабинет оказался пуст, и Эрик начал раздражаться. Куда бы Чарльз мог пойти? Он потянулся – машина на месте, так что и тут объяснения не было.  
Черт побери, Чарльз, – подумал он, – где же ты прячешься?

* 

Около обеда раздражение стало перерастать в беспокойство.  
– Хэнк, тебе удалось перехватить Чарльза?  
– Нет, – пожаловался Хэнк, – он так и не зашел в лабораторию.  
Алекс покачал головой, а Шон пожал плечами.  
– Мойра тоже не показывалась, – сказал он, как будто это все объясняло.  
Эрик знал, что не объясняло. Мойра у себя в комнате сидела на телефоне, созваниваясь с разными людьми по поводу атаки на базу ЦРУ и всевозрастающего резонанса, вызванного этим случаем в управлении. Эрик пристально наблюдал за ситуацией, зная, что это только дело времени – когда в мутантах начнут видеть не столько жертв, сколько козлов отпущения.  
– Его вообще никто не видел? – спросила Рейвен.  
Она стояла у раковины. Эрик покачал головой, как и остальные, а потом услышан звон упавшей в раковину вилки, и Рейвен пронеслась мимо.  
– Забыла кое о чем, – пробормотала она.  
Эрик проводил Рейвен хмурым взглядом. Он выпил воду из своего стакана мелкими глотками и терпеливо досчитал до ста, прежде чем подняться.  
– Сейчас вернусь, – бросил он, и никто даже взгляда в ответ не поднял.  
Эрик нашел ее у двери в пустую комнату. Рейвен прижалась к ней ухом, вслушиваясь и сжимая дверную ручку. Медленно она попыталась выкрутить ручку, но та не провернулась. Задрожав, Рейвен закрыла глаза и прислонилась к двери.  
Эрик ощутил слабый укол тревожного предчувствия. Прекратив шпионить, он вышел из-за угла и приблизился к Рейвен.  
– Почему ты пришла сюда, когда подумала, что Чарльз пропал?  
Она испуганно дернулась, а потом обхватила себя руками.  
– Просто проверяла, – она ответила слабым голосом, полным облегчения. – Из-за того, что ты упомянул вчера об этой комнате, я подумала, что может... но я рада, что ошиблась, – она оттолкнулась от двери. – Наверное, Чарльз занят чем-то снаружи или копается на чердаке. Он появится, – и Рейвен зашагала прочь.  
– Так он не прячется в пустой комнате? – спросил Эрик ее удаляющуюся спину.  
Рейвен встала как вкопанная. Развернулась на одной ноге, оказавшись с ним лицом к лицу.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, что комната пустая?  
– Я заглядывал, – Эрик скрестил руки на груди. – Вы с Чарльзом так носились с этой комнатой, я должен был убедиться, что она не представляет опасности для меня. Для нас.  
Рейвен закрыла глаза и покачала головой.  
– Нет. Опасность не для тебя. Для Чарльза, – она открыла глаза и сосредоточила неожиданно злой взгляд на Эрике. – Ты _идиот_ , – выплюнула она. – Когда ты заходил туда? Когда?  
– Прошлой ночью. Если передо мной запирают двери, ничего хорошего из этого не выходит.  
– Мы не перед тобой ее запирали, кретин. Мы запирали нечто _внутри_.  
Эрик нахмурился.  
– _Во сколько_ ты заходил туда?  
– Где-то между половиной первого и часом ночи.  
Рейвен медленно втянула в себя воздух.  
– Может быть, у нас еще есть время. Мне понадобится твоя помощь. И ты не можешь отказаться. Ты это выпустил.  
– Это? Что это? – озадаченно спросил Эрик. – Рейвен, о чем ты вообще говоришь?  
Рейвен взглянула на дверь, вдруг занервничав. Она потянулась и схватила Эрика за рубашку у плеча, смяв ее в кулаке.  
– Снаружи. Розарий. Мы не можем говорить здесь.  
Эрик высвободился из ее хватки.  
– Веди.  
Она быстро зашагала прочь, ни разу не оглянувшись на Эрика, из дома и в розарий, где не росло ни единой розы. Рейвен остановилась за живой изгородью и подняла голову, подставляя лицо пронизывающим сад лучам солнца.  
– А сейчас, – сказал Эрик, – расскажи мне, почему пропал Чарльз, почему он в опасности и почему ты продолжаешь говорить об этой комнате.  
– Ладно, – Рейвен сделала глубокий вдох. – Только не смейся, я знаю, как это прозвучит, но это не смешно. Я смертельно серьезна.  
Эрик вздернул бровь. Он-то был уверен, что никто не заподозрил бы в нем особого чувства юмора.  
– В доме живет бугимен, – произнесла Рейвен тихо и серьезно.  
Эрик рассмеялся.  
– Что? Это…  
Рейвен ударила его в грудь или собиралась, но он уклонился, удар ушел в сторону, и Эрик перехватил ее за предплечья.  
– Рейвен?  
– Ты засмеялся. Оно забрало Чарльза, а ты, черт тебя дери, засмеялся, – она стряхнула его руки, и казалось, готова была попытаться ударить снова. – Это все твоя гребаная вина, потому что ты открыл проклятую дверь! – ее руки сжались в кулаки, она смотрела на него с такой яростью, что Эрик почувствовал необходимость внимательней отнестись к ее словам.  
Некоторое время он вглядывался в ее лицо. Она была совершенно серьезна и очевидно крайне расстроена.  
– Начни сначала, – сказал он.  
– Я не знаю начала, – Рейвен покачала головой. – Все началось еще до того, как я здесь появилась. Оно было в доме всегда. Приходило за Чарльзом раньше, прежде, чем я оказалась тут, но не смогло до него добраться. Он рассказал мне потом, после того, как оно пришло за нами снова. Первого раза он уже не помнил, потому что был тогда слишком маленьким. А потом оно пришло за нами обоими. Наверное, два одиноких, испуганных маленьких ребенка, которые не знали, как переживут завтрашний день, были для бугимена слишком большим искушением. Я о том, что именно этим они и занимаются. Крадут детей.  
– В детстве я тоже слышал истории о таком чудовище, – припомнил Эрик.  
Его предупреждали когда-то, очень давно. Не выходи из дома после наступления темноты, а не то тебя похитят, засунут в мешок. – Это обыкновенная страшилка, с помощью которой детей убеждают держаться подальше от опасностей.  
– Но в этом доме все по-настоящему, – настаивала Рейвен, пронизывая Эрика таким взглядом, который выжег бы его до хрустящей корочки, обладай она соответствующей суперспособностью. – Меня как будто проглотила сама ночь. Вокруг была сплошная чернота, было страшно одиноко, я чувствовала себя совершенно забытой. Но мы выбрались, мы сбежали. А потом заперли это в комнате. Чтобы оно никогда больше не смогло выйти.  
Эрик нахмурился, задумавшись о замках. С одним было просто справиться со стороны коридора, но с другим это было бы невозможно.  
– Я думала, теперь мы будем в безопасности, потому что выросли, но, наверное, иногда оно забирает и взрослых тоже. Или, по крайней мере, оно всегда хотело заполучить Чарльза. Он такой… как ребенок. Может быть. Не знаю. Чарльз поддавался ему легче, чем я. Слушал его вранье и пытался уйти с ним. Мне кажется, он и сбежал только из-за меня, потому что я _никогда_ не хотела идти за этим чудовищем. И не хотела, чтобы Чарльз снова испытал искушение, чтобы ему угрожала опасность опять услышать этот голос. Поэтому мы пообещали, что больше никогда не откроем комнату, потому что, открыв дверь, можно это выпустить. Та дверь оставалась запертой десятилетиями. А потом появился ты и просто зашел туда. Вломился, выпустил его, и теперь оно забрало Чарльза.  
Голос ее звенел от эмоций такой силы, что Эрику казалось, с него сдирают кожу на месте.  
Рейвен разрыдалась.  
– Оно сожрет его, Эрик. Вот что делают эти чудовища. Крадут детей себе на ужин.  
– Мы вернем его, – Эрик взял руки Рейвен в свои. Пытался успокоить, но пальцы ее оставались напряженными и негнущимися, неподатливыми. – Я не знал, – сказал Эрик, но объяснение было пустое и бесполезное. – Не понимал, – он стоял там, без толку пытаясь согреть ее руки. – Как вы заперли его в комнате в первый раз? Мы можем это повторить?  
Рейвен покачала головой:  
– Там был кое-кто еще. Взрослый, который нашел нас и помог сбежать. Он запер комнату… каким-то образом. Я не уверена, как. Я не все помню. Это было так давно, и я была очень маленькой. Но мы заманили это в комнату… – Рейвен замолчала, взгляд у нее стал отсутствующий. – Только сейчас вспомнила, – изумленно сказала она. – Я потом не могла спать. Мы оба не могли. Я так боялась, а Чарльз боялся за меня, он был так опустошен. Никак не мог успокоиться. Мы пугались и вздрагивали от каждого шороха. Не играли в доме. Оставались снаружи даже в самую плохую погоду, с ужасом ожидая момента, когда придется вернуться, – она прикрыла глаза. – Прошло несколько лет, прежде чем я смогла проспать спокойно целую ночь. Малейший шум, и я была уверена, что оно вернулось.  
На это Эрику нечего было ответить, он только плотно сжал губы. Он смотрел на нее сверху вниз.  
Солнце скрылось за облаком, и день вдруг показался гораздо менее ясным и мирным. Холодный ветер коснулся кожи. Рейвен высвободила руку и обхватила себя за плечи.  
– Я видел только пустую комнату, – нарушил наконец молчание Эрик. – Если Чарльз у этого призрака, где он его держит?  
Рейвен издала полусмешок-полувсхлип:  
– Ты ничего не понимаешь. Это бугимен. Он не существует здесь, в реальном мире. Он приходит из другого места.  
– Тогда как нам попасть туда?  
– Мы не можем! – она вскинула руки. – Придется ждать, пока оно само не придет к нам! И теперь, когда у него есть Чарльз, оно никогда не вернется... – Рейвен резко замолчала, а затем просияла: – Ох, кажется, у меня только что появился план.

* 

– Спокойной ночи, Хэнк, – сказал Эрик. Он сидел в кабинете, листая одну из множества здешних книг.  
– Ты случайно не видел сегодня Чарльза? – Хэнк остановился в дверях, не заходя в комнату. – Мне так и не удалось его перехватить.  
– Нет, – Эрик наградил Хэнка тяжелым взглядом. – Уверен, мы увидим его завтра. А сейчас. Спокойной ночи.  
– Эм. Да. Спокойной ночи, – Хэнк не двинулся с места, продолжая таращиться в комнату.  
Эрик поднял взгляд от книги.  
– Алекс и Шон уже легли, – заметил он ненавязчиво.  
– Точно, – пробормотал Хэнк и исчез.  
Эрик вздохнул и вернулся к книге. Он провел тут большую часть дня, за чтением суеверных сказок. Меньшая часть была потрачена на дело гораздо более интересное, подразумевающее использование весьма специфических аспектов его силы. Он надеялся, что теперь они готовы. Если то, о чем рассказала Рейвен, было правдой, попытка спасти Чарльза могла оказаться очень опасной. Вся ситуация в целом казалась несколько сюрреалистичной, но Эрик не мог отрицать ни исчезновение Чарльза, ни неподдельный страх Рейвен перед обстоятельствами исчезновения брата.  
– Дядя Эрик?  
Эрик обернулся, решительно закрыл рот и сглотнул. Затем ответил строгим голосом:  
– Рейвен. Почему ты еще не в постели? Хочешь стакан воды?  
– Нет, спасибо, – ответ прозвучал чопорно и в высшей степени очаровательно, и Рейвен протянула ему книгу. – Я бы послушала сказку перед сном.  
– Конечно. Раз уж ты так хочешь. Подойди, – сказал Эрик, следуя продуманному сценарию. Он думал о том, что все должно выглядеть естественно. Должно получиться настолько естественно, насколько это в их силах. Притворяясь угрюмым дядюшкой Рейвен, он чувствовал себя более чем по-дурацки. Идея существования бугимена казалась слишком нереальной и непостижимой. По-настоящему Эрик в него не верил.  
Рейвен, со всеми ее тремя футами роста, приблизилась к нему. Это была чешуйчатая, миниатюрная версия старшей светловолосой Рейвен, и ребенок из нее получился чудесный. Лицо у нее было совершенно ангельское, а голос – мелодичный. Их взгляды встретились на мгновение, когда Эрик подхватил ее, как подхватил бы любого другого ребенка, и усадил к себе на колени. Рейвен непритворно прижалась к нему, опустив голову ему на грудь. Эрик понадеялся, что это не сыграет против них. Кажется, в историях о некоторых бугименах говорилось о том, что они забирают _нежеланных_ детей. Он относился к Рейвен как к члену команды и только, и гадал, знает ли об этом бугимен или он оказался обманут их представлением.  
– Сказку, – попросила она снова, напоминая, чтобы он подыграл, и Эрик взял в руки книгу.  
– Ну ладно. Только недолго, и потом ты должна отправиться в постель. Иначе пеняй на себя, – и Эрик начал читать. – Однажды в холодный зимний день, когда завеса желтого тумана на улицах Лондона стала такой густой и тяжелой, что пришлось зажечь фонари, а в окнах магазинов, как это бывает ночью, горели газовые лампы, странная на вид маленькая девочка села в кэб вместе с отцом, и, не торопясь, они покатили по оживленным улицам.*  
Долго ждать не пришлось – он перевернул всего пару страниц, и Рейвен начала клевать носом. Еще несколько мгновений спустя она спала.  
Эрик закрыл и отложил в сторону книгу. Потом зевнул и откинулся на спинку кресла, прикрыв глаза.  
На самом деле он не особенно хотел спать, но маленькое тело Рейвен было теплым и, изображая сон, он должно быть на самом деле задремал в какой-то момент, потому что мгновенно вскочить на ноги его заставил короткий испуганный вскрик.  
– Эрик! – взвизгнула Рейвен, все еще в своей детской форме. – Оно здесь!  
Эрик осмотрел всю комнату, обходя по кругу, не пропуская ничего, что могло бы красться за спиной, готовый вступить в схватку. Ничего не заметив, он вернулся на середину комнаты и понял, что Рейвен пропала.  
– Рейвен! – позвал он и бросился бежать к двери, ведущей в пустую комнату. Гулкий стук его шагов разнесся по коридору, он увидел, что дверь _открыта_ , но она быстро закрывалась по мере его приближения.  
 _– Слишком медленно, старик, слишком медленно, моя красавица теперь у меня,_ – проговорил голос, маслянистый, тонкий и зыбкий, словно сигаретный дым. Эрику захотелось отшатнуться. Бугимен был реален, вопреки всякому здравому смыслу, он был здесь и пытался похитить Рейвен. Эрик подавил заворочавшееся в желудке отвращение. На это не было ни времени, ни энергии, и тот запас силы, на который он всегда полагался в борьбе, откликнулся на его зов.  
– Нет! – Эрик взмахнул рукой, и дверь распахнулась, ручка, замок и петли подчинились его воле. Он вбежал в комнату, словно в ночной лес. Он видел Рейвен прямо перед собой, ее бледные руки и промельк испуганного лица. Эрик потянулся и схватил ее. Потянув на себя, он ощутил невероятное сопротивление, но, сделав яростный рывок, смог прижать ее к себе.  
 _– Нет, нет, моя малютка, моя милая, с кем же я буду танцевать, если все годы моей жизни тебя не будет со мною!_ – стал сокрушаться и увещевать голос. _– Вернись ко мне, малютка. Ведь у меня твоя родня. Твой маленький братишка. Ты так хотела прийти, так страстно желала оказаться там, где он, иначе я никогда не смог бы забрать тебя. Пойдем, мы станем танцевать, ты, я, он вместе с нами, закружим небо темное у нас над головами._  
– Эрик, пожалуйста, – настойчиво зашептала Рейвен, крепко сжимая маленькие кулаки. – Пожалуйста! Быстрее!  
Эрик призвал все железные предметы, которое ему удалось собрать за день. Часть запаса была рассована по карманам, чтобы быть под рукой в любой момент, остальное он сложил на полу в коридоре. Железо отозвалось, вещи влетели во все еще открытую дверь, и Эрик сжал зубы, заставляя их отлиться в форму вокруг призрачного создания, находящегося в комнате. Оно оказалось словно бы невещественным, лишенным физической формы, потому что Эрик не мог найти ни рук, ни ног, ни головы или туловища, чтобы заковать их в металл.  
– Эрик! – уже умоляла Рейвен. – Пожалуйста!  
У него осталась еще одна попытка.  
Он сжал железный нож, выкованный чистым усилием воли, и пронзил воздух перед собой, надеясь попасть в плоть. Вместо этого тени попросту поглотили Эрика целиком.  
Бугимен рассмеялся, тошнотворный звук волной прокатился по телу Эрика:  
 _– Наглец, железо не для таких как я. Но что мне делать с таким как ты? Должно быть, слишком стар, чтобы танцевать. Однако играть с тобой, может статься, еще весело?_  
– Нет, не так уж весело, – скрипнул зубами Эрик, выбрасывая руку вперед в поисках чего-то, чего угодно металлического на чудовище. Что-то свистнуло, и он схватил это и сжал, и чудовище взвыло, словно в смертельной муке. Где-то вдалеке Эрик услышал крик Рейвен, но ничего больше не мог сделать. Он утопал в тенях. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Отрывок из «Маленькой принцессы» Фрэнсис Ходжсон Бернетт.


	3. Chapter 3

– Мистер? Вы в порядке?  
Стоило Эрику двинулся, и в висках у него застучала боль – последствия очень скверного ушиба. Он открыл глаза.  
– Чарльз? – Эрик сел, ошеломленный и испуганный. Это был Чарльз, но не его Чарльз.  
Мальчик – потому что на вид Чарльзу было около одиннадцати-двенадцати лет – отступил от него.  
– Вы ранены? Кто вы? – стал сыпать вопросами он. – Вас забрали? Пригласили? Я еще ни разу не видел здесь никого, кроме детей.  
– Нет, не ранен, – ответил Эрик и убедился в верности сказанного, попробовав двинуться. Он чувствовал себя усталым, измотанным, но ничего не было сломано, а незначительную боль он способен был игнорировать сколько угодно.  
– Я пришел, чтобы найти своего друга. И помочь ему. Меня зовут Эрик, – он огляделся, но где бы они ни находились, границы этого пространства скрывались во тьме, как будто они оказались в густом ночном тумане. На самой границе видимости заметны были деревья, скелетообразные, лишенные листвы, тянущиеся к небу. Место напоминало поляну, со всех сторон окруженную бескрайним лесом.  
Чарльз выглядел неуверенным и настороженным.  
– Ты знаешь мое имя.  
– Я... я знаю тебя. Тебя, когда ты немного старше, но знаю, – Эрик подумал, что это, скорее всего, прозвучало как полная бессмыслица. – Его-то я и пришел найти.  
Чарльз уставился на Эрика задумчиво, и тот стал всматриваться в лицо мальчика в ответ, заворожено отмечая, какие изменения произойдут с ним по мере взросления. Подбородок станет мягче, щеки немного круглее, нос перестанет напоминать кнопку. Глаза все такие же, слишком большие для этого лица, и взгляд по-прежнему пронзительный.  
– Я видел его. Меня, – поправился Чарльз. – Старшего меня.  
– Видел?  
– Бугимен забрал его и принес сюда. То же он и со мной сделал, – Чарльз не открывал от Эрика серьезного взгляда. – Значит, я смогу отсюда уйти, так ведь? Если я вырос, я наверное выбрался.  
Эрик кивнул, изумляясь, насколько умен мальчик Чарльз. Даже если не брать в расчет телепатию, его родителям, должно быть, нелегко было понять, как вести себя с таким восприимчивым ребенком.  
– Так и есть. Ты выбрался. Смог повзрослеть.  
Чарльз принялся кусать губы с подавленным и горестным видом:  
– Но оно вернулось за мной, и теперь мы оба здесь.  
– Клянусь, – сказал Эрик, протягивая ему руку. – Я вытащу тебя отсюда.  
– Ты мой друг? – странно посмотрел на него Чарльз. – Когда я взрослый? Мой друг?  
Вопрос звучал необычайно настойчиво, и Эрик почувствовал его значимость. Он знал, что Рейвен была другом Чарльза, но, возможно, единственным. Пока они росли в этом доме, таком громадном, так далеко от людей, у этих двоих должно быть не было никого, кроме друг друга. И, скорее всего, как принято в богатых семьях, для Чарльза нанимали частных учителей, вместо того чтобы отправить его в школу.  
Не то чтобы у кого-то из них было беззаботное детство. Алекс со своим непреднамеренно деструктивным поведением оказался в тюрьме. У Шона, несмотря на все его добродушие, была привычка вздергивать подбородок и держать руки сжатыми в кулаки, наизготовку, и череда воспоминаний о том, как раз за разом его отвергали. Даже Хэнк, возможно, самый нормальный среди всех, боялся и скрывал свою мутацию. Родиться мутантом – значит иметь детство более трудное, чем у других, даже при самом удачном стечении обстоятельств.  
Эрик, так и не опустивший руки, теперь предлагал ее Чарльзу еще настойчивее.  
– Я твой друг, – подтвердил он, и мальчик, улыбнувшись, принял рукопожатие. – Хорошо, а сейчас расскажи мне, что знаешь. Все, что может оказаться важным. И тогда я вытащу нас отсюда.  
Чарльз кивнул и ненадолго задумался.  
– Мы должны уйти через дверь, – сказал он. – Но я не знаю, где она. Я уже давно здесь блуждаю. И моя сестра тоже, но я не могу ее найти. Мне правда нужно найти ее. Она попала сюда не по своей воле и очень боится, – он оглянулся. – Я его не слышу. Бугимена. Не могу... – он резко умолк и часто задышал, прижав руку ко рту, глядя на Эрика с испугом: – Я не то хотел...  
Будь у Эрика время на огорчения, он бы уделил этому минуту, но так уж вышло, что пока они не сбежали, каждая минута была на счету.  
– Я знаю, – и он указал на свой собственный висок. – Знаю, что ты можешь делать.  
Чарльз втянул в себя воздух, широко распахнув глаза: этого открытия он, очевидно, испугался даже больше, чем бугимена. Эрика окатило волной гнева. Мутанты не должны испытывать страха перед разоблачением. Он снова взял Чарльза за руку.  
– Все в порядке, все хорошо. Я тоже так умею.  
– Правда? – взгляд Чарльза стал слегка рассредоточенным, и Эрик даже не почувствовал того, что чувствовал обычно, когда Чарльз копался у него в голове, отчего он задался вопросом, не нарочно ли Чарльз делал это, просто чтобы дать знать о своем присутствии. Это открытие Эрик решил обдумать позже.  
Неожиданно Чарльз улыбнулся:  
– Металл. Ты можешь _управлять металлом_ , – и, вплотную приблизившись к Эрику, добавил заговорщицким тоном: – Моя сестра! Ты должен помочь ее найти. Я думаю, она где-то поблизости. Иногда она может принимать вид разных людей, хотя обычно синяя. Как и мы, не такая как все.  
– Знаю, – сказал Эрик. – Я знаком с твоей сестрой. Поэтому я здесь. Мы пришли сюда вместе, чтобы освободить тебя… старшего тебя. И тебя я тоже заберу. Мы все выберемся, – Эрик отпустил свои ощущения, потянулся и смог почувствовать замок и дверные петли. В туманной темноте не было видно ничего дальше двух футов, но его внутренний компас должен был помочь найти обратную дорогу. – Думаю, нам сюда.  
– Только не без Рейвен! – уперся Чарльз. – Сначала мы должны найти ее! Он забрал ее после меня. Вернулся за ней потом, разлучил нас.  
Эрик прикрыл глаза, но маленькая Рейвен не носила с собой ничего металлического. Взрослая носила, в этом они удостоверились, когда продумывали план, и прямо сейчас того металла Эрик не обнаружил. Это, как он надеялся, означало, что ей удалось сбежать через дверь, пока он боролся с бугименом. Металл, который принес с собой в комнату, Эрик почувствовал. Он был прямо у двери, лентами уложенный на пол.  
– Я не могу ее найти. На ней нет ничего металлического.  
– Ты можешь найти кого-то, почувствовав металл? Если этот человек носит его на себе? – спросил Чарльз.  
– Да, и раз уж ты упомянул... – Эрик опустил глаза и увидел, что сидит на своем железном ноже. Подняв его, Эрик подал нож Чарльзу. – Очевидно, железо на нашего противника не действует – от сказок нет никакого толка – но пока ты носишь его с собой, я буду знать.  
Чарльз принял предложенное с серьезным кивком и крепко сжал рукоять в левой руке. На нем была одна только легкая пижама в бело-голубую полоску, не было даже носков, и больше ни грамма металла.  
– Спасибо, – сказал он.  
– Пойдем, – Эрик поднялся. Взял Чарльза за правую, свободную руку. – Позволь мне увести тебя, и как только ты будешь в безопасности, я вернусь и найду Рейвен. Обещаю.  
Чарльз посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и сердце у Эрика сжалось оттого, каким маленьким, юным и уязвимым он выглядел.  
– Нет, – сказал Чарльз, и решимости в нем было столько, сколько, казалось, не должно было вмещать такое хрупкое тело. – Без Рейвен я не пойду.  
– Чарльз... – Эрик не хотел спорить. Необходимо было позаботиться о том, чтобы потенциальных жертв у бугимена стало как можно меньше. Он мог бы сосредоточиться на поисках Рейвен после того как выведет Чарльза.  
– Ее я найти смогу, знаю, что смогу, – сказал Чарльз. – Только его я не слышу. Потом – дверь.  
Обдумав это, Эрик кивнул.  
– Хорошо. Попробуем по-твоему, – он присел на корточки рядом с Чарльзом, чувствуя себя странно от того, что в кои то веки он пытается помочь Чарльзу управлять его даром, а не наоборот. Эрик знал, что Чарльз более чем способен найти Рейвен, и наверняка только эмоциональное переутомление усложняет для него задачу. – Вдыхай глубоко и медленно, а когда совершенно успокоишься, я хочу чтобы ты подумал о ней.  
Когда Чарльз начал давиться воздухом, словно задыхался, Эрик приподнял его руки и медленно, мягко сжал в своих.  
– Медленно. Не торопись.  
Дыхание у Чарльза выровнялось, а мгновение спустя он улыбнулся и указал направление, вытянув левую руку с ножом.  
– Нашел! Нам туда. Ей очень грустно. Я слышу, как она плачет. Пойдем быстрее.  
– Веди, – и Эрик последовал за тянущим его вперед Чарльзом, все еще крепко держа его за руку.  
Казалось, они брели в темноте несколько часов, хотя Эрик и осознавал совершеннейшую условность времени. Может, они провели там всего несколько минут, но царящая вокруг давящая, всеобъемлющая тоска превращала эти минуты в вечность. И, куда бы ни вел их Чарльз, с каждым шагом все больше становилось расстояние, отделяющее их от двери, а вероятность спасения – все меньше.  
Эрик напрягал зрение и слух, и наконец смог расслышать всхлипы. Звук настолько тихий, что Эрик не был уверен в его реальности, пока, по мере того, как Чарльз продолжал идти вперед, он не стал громче.  
И вот Чарльз отпустил руку Эрика и упал на колени перед маленькой синей девочкой, одетой в длинную, поношенную ночную рубашку, и такой же босоногой, как сам Чарльз. Эрик подумал, что, должно быть, бугимен похитил обоих прямо из постелей. Успели ли уже понять их родители, что дети исчезли?  
– Рейвен!  
– Чарльз! – ахнув, Рейвен вскинула голову, заметила Эрика и тут же превратилась в версию себя, похожую на маленькую Ширли Темпл. Сжав руку Чарльза, она дышала со всхлипами и дрожала, и Эрику захотелось поднять их обоих на руки и обнять. Он не особенно любил детей, но их боль была такой явной, такой всепоглощающей, что от нее сжалось и его сердце. Дети, должно быть, были безумно напуганы.  
– Все в порядке, Рейвен, – сказал Эрик, присев рядом с ними. – Синей ты нравишься мне больше.  
Рейвен уставилась на него.  
– Он – друг, – заверил ее Чарльз. – Такой же, как мы.  
– Как мы? – тихо пискнула Рейвен.  
Эрик сделал движение рукой, и часы на ней расстегнулись и взмыли в воздух.  
– Совсем как вы, – подтвердил он, возвращая часы на запястье.  
Он не был уверен, стоило ли возиться, учитывая, что в данный момент как часы они были бесполезны. Стрелки застыли, стоило ему войти в комнату.  
– Привет, – нерешительно улыбнулась Рейвен.  
– Привет, – ответил Эрик. – Я Эрик.  
– Он из того времени, когда мы взрослые, – объяснил Чарльз. – Он наш друг.  
– А, понятно, – и этого для Рейвен оказалось достаточно.  
Эрик задался вопросом, была ли ему в детстве доступна такая степень принятия? По-видимому, встреча с другом из будущего, который нашел их в логове сверхъестественной твари, не казалась им более невероятной, чем синяя кожа и способность управлять металлом.  
– Давайте отсюда выбираться. Идти сможешь? Или я тебя понесу, – Эрик предпочел бы не занимать руки – они могли пригодиться в схватке и помочь, прибегни он к использованию способностей, однако первостепенной их задачей было сбежать до возвращения бугимена, где бы он ни пропадал теперь. Везение не могло продолжаться вечно.  
– На спине? – нерешительно уточнила Рейвен.  
Она медленно превратилась обратно в маленькую синюю девочку со взглядом таким тревожным, будто ожидала, что Эрик откажется к ней прикасаться.  
– Тебе придется крепко держаться, – сказал он. – Чтобы сражаться, мне может понадобиться свободная рука.  
Рейвен кивнула и обошла его, чтобы вспрыгнуть ему на спину. Эрик устроил ее поудобнее, так что она выглядывала из-за его плеча, сцепив руки низко, рядом с ключицами, и при этом нисколько не мешая ему дышать.  
– Ты уже делала это, – заметил он.  
– Только с Чарльзом, – сказала Рейвен ему в ухо.  
– Возьми меня за руку и не отпускай, – и Эрик снова сжал руку Чарльза в своей. Почувствовав направление, где находился дверной замок, он начал идти.  
После долгого молчания Чарльз заговорил:  
– Ты вернешься за ним? За мной?  
– Да, – без колебания отвечал Эрик.  
На мгновение он задумался. Ведь смог же Чарльз найти Рейвен.  
– Ты можешь сказать, где он? Старший ты?  
Чарльз опустил глаза.  
– Нет. Я видел его и как бы... ну, я понял, что это как бы я, но не я. Пока не я. Но я совсем его не слышал. Я как будто бросал резиновый мячик в стену, а он отскакивал от нее. Может быть, если бы он меня впустил. Если бы знал, что это я. Но у него это получается гораздо лучше, чем у меня. Как крепость.  
Взгляд Чарльза стал расфокусированным, и он надолго замолчал, прежде чем сказать:  
– Однажды я смогу таким стать.  
– Да, – кивнул Эрик. – Ты должен тренироваться так можно больше. Чем лучше ты сможешь контролировать свой дар, тем лучше для тебя.  
– Знаю.  
– Мы все время практикуемся! – похвасталась Рейвен на ухо Эрику. – Особенно я! У меня очень хорошо получается. Я могла бы даже в тебя превратиться, – она осеклась. – Только если бы ты захотел.  
– Ты можешь выглядеть как тебе угодно, когда угодно, – сказал Эрик, хотя и не испытывал полной уверенности, правильно ли делает. С детьми он чувствовал себя как на минном поле. Невозможно сказать, что они примут близко к сердцу и о чем забудут мгновенно. – Но особенно мне нравится, когда ты просто такая как есть, – добавил он. – Тебе очень повезло быть синей. Не у всех есть такая возможность.  
Рейвен издала недоверчивый звук.  
– Я говорил ей то же самое, – вмешался Чарльз. – Вот бы мне быть синим. А она могла бы читать мысли вместо меня.  
Как хотел Эрик избавить его от безнадежной тоски, прозвучавшей в этих словах. Эриков Чарльз был гораздо более неунывающим. Должен ли он был пережить то, что происходило теперь, чтобы стать тем, кем стал? Для Эрика Рейвен и Чарльз были сильными и способными, особенными мутантами, и видеть их совсем маленькими, юными – от этого ему становилось не по себе. Они были сплошной потенциал и неопытность, такие ужасающе уязвимые. Что угодно могло уничтожить или ранить их.  
– Сейчас я скажу вам что-то очень важное, – сказал Эрик, пока они продолжали свой путь в темноте.  
Рейвен крепче обхватила его за плечи, а Чарльз сильнее сжал его руку. Оба ждали, внимательно слушая.  
– Вы оба совершенны, такие, какие есть. Никогда не забывайте об этом, – Эрик сделал глубокий вдох. – И постарайтесь меньше доверять людям, пожалуйста, – добавил он. Было бы время, он встряхнул бы их, заставил быть благоразумнее, так чтобы не пришлось столько спорить и бороться со взрослыми версиями. Особенно с Чарльзом. Возможно, в этом возрасте Эрику удалось бы вбить ему в голову сколько-то _здравого смысла._  
Рейвен прижалась к нему и прошептала:  
– Я не доверяю им. Это Чарльз. Потому что его отец умер, и у него осталась только мама, и она совсем его не любит.  
Плечи Чарльза напряглись, очевидно было, что он все слышал. Эрик быстро сжал его руку.  
– Ну, я люблю вас обоих, – сказал он, удивляясь, с каких это пор он с такой легкостью делает опрометчивые признания, хотя и чувствовал так на самом деле. – Всегда помните об этом. Я люблю вас обоих.  
– О, – Рейвен прижалась к нему крепче, – никто еще не любил меня, кроме Чарльза! Я тоже люблю тебя, Эрик!  
Эрик опустил голову: Чарльз смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза, пристально и задумчиво.  
– Я тоже, – сказал Чарльз. – Как скоро я встречу тебя? Когда буду старше? – спросил он. – Сколько мне ждать?  
– Несколько лет, – печально ответил Эрик. – Я родился в другом месте, и прошло много времени, прежде чем ты нашел меня. Я сам постарался бы найти тебя раньше, если бы знал.  
– Все в порядке, – блаженно улыбнулся Чарльз. – Если однажды это случится. Я могу подождать.  
Эрик отвлекся от детей. Дверь была уже совсем близко.  
– Мы почти на месте, – предупредил он. – Теперь не спорьте. Вы оба выйдете через эту дверь, не оглядываясь. А я должен остаться и найти старшего тебя, Чарльз.  
– Нет! – Рейвен обхватила его за шею несколько чересчур крепко. – Не бросай нас!  
Он аккуратно расцепил ее руки.  
– Я должен, Рейвен. Прости.  
Чарльз поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее:  
– Другой я все еще там, помнишь?  
Рейвен кивнула, крепко зажмурившись:  
– Ты должен спасти Чарльза.  
– Ты славная, смелая девочка, Рейвен, – сказал Эрик. – Мне нужно только, чтобы ты побыла смелой еще немного, хорошо? Это ты сможешь?  
– Да, – вздохнула Рейвен. – Да. Я могу быть смелой.  
– Когда окажетесь в безопасности, – добавил Эрик, – что бы ни случилось, никогда больше не заходите в эту комнату. Вы поняли?  
– Но ведь он смог выйти, – возразил Чарльз и приник к Эрику. – Он вышел, чтобы забрать нас.  
– Заприте дверь, – сказал ему Эрик. – Я закрою ее с этой стороны, а вы закроете со своей.  
Он был не вполне уверен, что все сработает, но это, по крайней мере, должно было задержать призрака. Рейвен упоминала, что их с Чарльзом похищали только однажды. Может быть, если в тот единственный раз их спас Эрик, этим все и обойдется.  
– Дверь! – Рейвен подпрыгнула у него на спине, указывая вперед. – Дверь!  
Прищурившись, Эрик разглядел ее своими глазами так же четко, как до этого представлял его разум.  
– Хорошо, а теперь выбирайтесь, оба. И помните: не заходите сюда, не ходите за ним. Прячьтесь, если услышите или увидите его.  
Чарльз кивнул, и Эрик спустил Рейвен со спины. Она вцепилась Чарльзу в руку.  
Эрик взялся за ручку двери.  
– Готовы? Выходите как можно быстрее, как только я ее открою.  
Он провернул и потянул за ручку, дверь открылась, и секунды, которые понадобились Чарльзу, чтобы броситься вперед, потянув за собой Ревен, показались Эрику бесконечно долгими.  
Затем послышался яростный вой, темнота стала разрастаться, и Эрик понял, что бугимен вернулся.  
– _Нет!_ – закричал он. – _Мои милашки! Мои малютки!_ – бугимен вцепился в дверную раму. – _Ты выпустил их. Ты!_  
Эрик различал только намеки на форму и тело в вихре темноты, а потом ощутил толчок и его отбросило.  
– Бегите! – крикнул Эрик Чарльзу и Рейвен – оба застыли по другую сторону дверного проема, и он уже видел, как Чарльз делает шаг назад, как будто собирался ему помочь. – Чарльз, беги!  
Но Чарльз не побежал. Он сделал еще один нерешительный шаг к двери.  
– Отпусти его, – сказал Чарльз – Я пойду с тобой, если ты его отпустишь...  
Чтоб тебя, – подумал Эрик, физически ощущая обжигающий восторг бугимена.  
– _О да, мое сердечко,_ – промурлыкал тот. – _Иди ко мне. Потанцуй со мной. Никогда не взрослей. Я никогда не отдам тебя червям, и твоя душа будет сиять вечно._  
Чарльз, бледный, словно вся его кровь вытекла разом, сделал еще шаг вперед.  
– Ты должен отпустить его, – повторил он.  
– Нет-нет-нет! – начала кричать Рейвен за спиной Чарльза, притягивая его к себе и дергая за руку. Она отклонилась назад, скользя ногами по гладкому полу: ей не хватало ни веса, ни сил, чтобы без посторонней помощи оттащить Чарльза на безопасное расстояние.  
Когти бугимена вспороли Эрику кожу, он почувствовал, как теплая влага потекла по лбу к глазу, и Чарльз заметил тоже.  
– Отпусти его! – потребовал он.  
Пытаясь высвободиться из темноты, Эрик внезапно нашел, за что зацепиться. Дверь оставалась открытой, а в коридоре был металл. Бра на стене и канделябр в комнате напротив, и трубы, скрытые за стенами, и он схватился за них и потянул, и бугимен взвизгнул, когда Эрик вырвался из его хватки и приземлился на пол в коридоре. Эрик поднял руку, и дверь захлопнулась в тот самый момент, когда побеги дымчатой темноты стали просачиваться наружу. Он повернул запястье, и замок защелкнулся.  
– Эрик! – Рейвен подбежала к нему и снова начала всхлипывать.  
Эрик протянул руки ей навстречу, чтобы успокоить, сыпля бессмысленными словами.  
– Шшш, все хорошо, все хорошо, ничего не случилось. Теперь ты в безопасности. В безопасности. Рейвен, все в порядке.  
Эрик перевел взгляд на Чарльза, который застыл на месте, согнувшись. Лицо его было пепельно-бледным, и Эрик понял, что мальчик, должно быть, в шоке.  
– Чарльз, иди сюда, – позвал он, и Чарльз тоже бросился к нему, и Эрик его обнял. И так он сидел там, на полу, прижимая их к себе. Чарльз не плакал, хотя дышал тяжело и дрожал.  
– Теперь с вами обоими все хорошо, – сказал Эрик и продолжал повторять это снова, и снова, и снова.  
Он был так измотан, что не услышал скрипа половиц.  
Мама! – спроецировал Чарльз за секунду до того, как Эрик осознал, что над ними возвышается светловолосая женщина с лицом, искаженным от ужаса. Он почувствовал, как что-то скользнуло по его руке, и понял, что Рейвен сменила форму, превратившись в нечто решительно не-синее.  
– Чудовище! – закричала женщина. – Грязный похититель. Ты не получишь моего ребенка! Чарльз, девочка, идите сюда!  
– Нет, он наш друг! – запротестовала Рейвен.  
Эрик смотрел на женщину снизу вверх. У нее было строгое лицо без единого следа доброты, которую он привык ассоциировать с Чарльзом, и все же какое-то сходство угадывалось. Голос у нее был резкий и хрипловатый, с ноткой прокуренности. Эрику она сразу не понравилась.  
_У нее пистолет!_ – паника, исходящая от Чарльза, коснулась Эрика, и он среагировал. Пистолет отлетел в сторону, и Эрик поднялся на ноги, готовый спорить, готовый бороться и защищать…  
– Спи, – приказал Чарльз, и глаза его матери закатились.  
Эрик подхватил ее, обмякшую, и осторожно, ради Чарльза, опустил на пол.  
– В доме есть еще кто-нибудь? – спросил он.  
Чарльз покачал головой.  
– Хорошо, – Эрик запустил руку в волосы и почувствовал боль там, где бугимену удалось поранить его. Он аккуратно ощупал это место и понял, что порез больше не кровит, хотя выглядел-то он наверняка как окровавленный безумец. Эрик поморщился. Что, если бы она выстрелила? Чарльз и Рейвен обнимали его, и она могла попасть в них.  
Ситуация получилась сложнее некуда. Он должен был вернуться в эту комнату и спасти своего Чарльза, но пока не мог оставить детей. Оба все еще были бледны и дрожали, не отходили от него ни на шаг, явно нуждаясь хоть в каком-то ощущении безопасности. Несколько минут в любом случае ничего бы не изменили. Не говоря уже о том, что Эрик только что прошел через временной портал.  
– Какой это год? – спросил он.  
– Тысяча девятьсот сорок пятый, – ответил Чарльз. – Мы только что отпраздновали Новый год.  
Эрик прикрыл глаза. Значит, недостаточно давно, чтобы спасти родителей. Так близко, так близко, и все же слишком далеко. Он подавил в себе сокрушительное, болезненное, как кровотечение, чувство. Время для сожалений наступит позже.  
– Как долго она проспит?  
– До утра, – вид у Чарльза был несчастный. – Я не собирался делать это, но не хотел, чтобы она тебя ранила.  
– Ты поступил правильно. Иногда приходится делать то, что тебе не нравится.  
Эрик взглянул на нее, одетую в домашний халат, с всклокоченными волосами и ртом, все еще изогнутым в неодобрительной гримасе, даже в бессознательном состоянии.  
– Отнесу ее в кабинет на первом этаже, – решил он. – Потом мы пойдем на кухню и приготовим горячий шоколад. А после… Посмотрю, как будут обстоять дела.  
Он протянул руку, и в нее влетел отброшенный прежде пистолет. Повертев его в руках, Эрик отметил, что револьвер заряжен 45-миллиметровыми пулями в медных оболочках, что означает чертовски много пороха. Он вытряхнул их все себе на ладонь и положил в карман, а разряженный пистолет заткнул за пояс. Чтобы применить пули по назначению, оружие Эрику было без надобности, а оставлять его в доме он не собирался ни при каких обстоятельствах. Одна мысль о матери Чарльза с дрожащими пальцами на курке приводила его в ярость. Она целилась в собственного сына, угрожая похитителю. Нет, по его мнению миссис Ксавье ни в коем случае нельзя было подпускать к огнестрельному оружию. Эрик подумал, насколько им повезло, что Чарльза и Рейвен до сих пор ненароком не подстрелили.  
Сосредоточившись, он проверил весь особняк. В шкафу в одной из комнат хранились охотничьи винтовки и пистолет, но шкаф этот был надежно заперт, и ничего больше в доме не обнаружилось. Эрик сконцентрировался, и мгновение спустя все внутренние механизмы оружия, вплоть до последнего бойка, были разрушены.  
Он нес мать Чарльза в кабинет, и дети следовали за ним по пятам. Аккуратно опустив ее на диван, Эрик развернулся. Чарльз протянул руку и коснулся пальцев матери, глядя на нее с беспокойством. Потом отстранился и встал, ожидая, что будет делать Эрик.  
– На кухню, – скомандовал тот, и зашагал следом за сорвавшимися на бег детьми.  
Кухня была почти такая, какой он ее знал, даже обстановка с большего оставалась та же, хотя нескольких предметов не хватало – их, по-видимому, еще не купили. Он нашел кастрюлю, куда налил молока. Поставил ее плиту и занялся поисками шоколадной пудры и сахара. Чарльз и Рейвен сидели за столом, напоминая маленьких ангелов. Чарльз даже сложил руки перед собой, как будто ожидая начала урока. Рейвен, по крайней мере, ерзала на месте.  
Когда молоко подогрелось, Эрик добавил туда щепотку соли, шоколад и сахар, и хорошенько все перемешал. Разлив горячий шоколад в три чашки, он поставил их на стол.  
Сделав глоток, он решил, что получилось не слишком плохо, хотя и приз за такое определенно никто не выдаст.  
– Горячее, – предупредил он.  
Чарльз и Рейвен взяли свои чашки, глаза у обоих были большие, как блюдца, и Эрик хмурился, глядя на них и раздумывая.  
Рейвен хихикнула:  
– Я пыталась притвориться мамой Чарльза, когда мы в первый раз встретились. Предложила приготовить для него горячий шоколад, хотя даже не знала, как это делается.  
– Моя мама _никогда_ не готовит горячий шоколад, – вставил Чарльз, строго глядя на Рейвен. –Вкусно, – добавил он.  
– Спасибо, – сказал Эрик.  
Некоторое время они потягивали свой шоколад в тишине.  
– У меня есть предложение, – мягко произнес Эрик. – Твоя мать, Чарльз, думает, что я пытался тебя похитить, и она очевидно заметила Рейвен.  
Чарльз кивнул, а Рейвен перевела взгляд с него на Эрика и обратно.  
– Будет несложно позволить ей считать, что я похитил и Рейвен. Так она окажется потерянным ребенком. И если бы ты сказал матери, что Рейвен каким-то образом спасла тебе жизнь... – Эрик пожал плечами. – Это упростило бы дело с удочерением.  
Чарльз притих.  
– Твоя мать захочет поговорить о случившемся, когда проснется, и тебе придется как-то все объяснить. Это может сработать.  
Чарльз взял Рейвен за руку.  
– Ты согласна попробовать? – посмотрел он на нее. – Больше не прятаться? Не притворяться?  
Рейвен решительно кивнула.  
– Я смогу стать твоей настоящей сестрой!  
Чарльз улыбнулся ей, она улыбнулась в ответ, и у Эрика на сердце стало чуточку легче.  
– А что с чудовищем? – спросила Рейвен. – Он останется в комнате? Или выйдет опять?  
– Не знаю, – ответил Эрик. – Старшая версия тебя, Рейвен, сказала мне, что он забирал вас только однажды.  
Он опустил ту часть истории, в которой они оба так боялись возвращения чудовища, что дрожали от ужаса еще несколько месяцев после случившегося. Те Рейвен и Чарльз, которых он знал, были стойкими и сильными, и он предположил, что этот опыт стал частью огня в том горне, в котором закалились их характеры.  
– Но я в любом случае должен туда вернуться. Я запру дверь изнутри.  
– Это правда обязательно? – Рейвен отставила чашку, обежала стол и обняла Эрика. – Ты спас нас. Если бы не ты, мы бы все еще были там! Ты не можешь вернуться. Что, если в этот раз у тебя не получится уйти?  
Эрик обнял Рейвен в ответ, неловко пытаясь ее успокоить, затем слегка отстранился.  
– Я должен. Мой друг все еще там, – он взглянул на Чарльза. – Взрослый Чарльз. Мне нужно его вызволить.  
Рейвен опять заплакала, и Эрик обнял ее и стал гладить по волосам, утешая. Это не давались ему легко, но он старался как мог.  
– Держи, – Чарльз протянул Эрику выкованный им железный нож. – Он тебе пригодится.  
– Оставь себе. На всякий случай, – Эрик усмехнулся: – Сможешь показать его мне при следующей встрече. Чтобы напомнить обо всем этом нам обоим.  
Эрик сделал последний глоток горячего шоколада и сполоснул чашку. Потом вымыл чашки Чарльза и Рейвен, убедившись, что они тоже допили, и сказал:  
– Мне пора, – детям нужно было время и пространство, чтобы прийти в себя после пережитого, но Эрику не терпелось взяться за дело. Он рассеянно взглянул на часы, запоздало вспомнив, что они остановились. Моргнул. Часы снова шли. Он посмотрел на часы, висевшие на стене кухни. Время они показывали совершенно неправильное. На его часах было одиннадцать тридцать, на настенных – три тридцать утра. – Чем дольше мы ждем, тем сложнее будет это сделать.  
Чарльз и Рейвен проводили его до двери, тесно прижимаясь друг к другу, и страх явно читался у них в глазах.  
– Не бойтесь, – сказал им Эрик. – Со мной все будет в порядке.  
– Но мы об этом не узнаем, – возразил Чарльз. – Еще многие годы.  
– Нет, не узнаете. Но иногда приходится нести такое бремя, которое нам совсем не по душе. – Эрик присел на корточки и посмотрел Рейвен в глаза. – Не забывай, что я сказал. Ты красивая. Синий – это красиво. Ты нравишься мне точно такой, какая есть, – он повернулся к Чарльзу. – В твоих силах сделать все, чего тебе по-настоящему захочется. Я правда так думаю, – Эрик поднялся. – Заприте за мной дверь.  
Он протянул руку, отомкнул замок, используя свою силу, открыл дверь – и застонал.  
Комната снова была обычной пустой комнатой. Правда, на самом деле она не пустовала. Там стояли коробки, кресло и журнальный столик, а вокруг был разбросан всякий мусор.  
Чарльз подкрался к порогу.  
– Он пропал?  
– Пропал, – тут Эрик испытал желание хлопнуть себя по лбу. Конечно же пропал. Он уже открывал эту комнату, и тогда она оказалась пуста. Без самого бугимена нельзя открыть путь в его измерение. – Вот черт.  
Чарльз коснулся его руки:  
– Нужно вынести вещи. Вдруг они понадобятся мой маме.  
– Хорошая идея.  
Эрик вошел, заметив, что Чарльз и Рейвен застыли на пороге, не торопясь следовать его примеру. И он не винил их. Меньше чем за десять минут он перенес все в соседнюю комнату.  
– Что теперь? – спросил Чарльз.  
– Тебе придется остаться! – захлопала в ладоши Рейвен.  
– Думаю, мне нужна твоя помощь, – сказал Эрик. – Но это очень опасно.  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы мы заставили чудовище открыть дверь, – Эрик не был уверен, догадался ли мальчик или выудил это прямо у него из головы. С младшим Чарльзом он даже не почувствовал вторжения.  
– Да, хочу. Но не хочу, чтобы он снова забрал вас. Так что вы должны вызвать его сюда, а потом убежать как можно быстрее и спрятаться.  
Чарльз покачал головой:  
– Он поймет, что ты здесь. Он ранит тебя.  
– Мне нужно попасть внутрь, – спокойно сказал Эрик.  
– Ты можешь остаться здесь, с нами. Прежде чем я повзрослею пройдет много лет. Может быть, у тебя получится сделать так, чтобы всего этого вообще не случилось. Если ты будешь с нами, будешь знать, как это остановить.  
Эрик смерил стоящего перед ним мальчика пристальным взглядом:  
– Не думаю, что это работает так.  
– Это я там, внутри. И решать мне. Ты должен остаться. Оставь его там. А ты можешь остаться здесь, в безопасности, с нами.  
– Чарльз, – Эрик присел перед ним на корточки. – Ты ведь так на самом деле не думаешь.  
Чарльз прикусил губу, сверля его тревожным взглядом.  
– Пожалуйста, позови чудовище.  
– Не уверен, что знаю, как, – Чарльз упрямо вздернул подбородок, и Эрик окончательно убедился, что мальчик уже выудил все прямо из его головы, и упирается только из вредности.  
– Ты знаешь как, Чарльз, – мягко, но непреклонно возразил он.  
С несчастным видом Чарльз развернулся к двери, по щекам его покатились слезы.  
Он сбивчиво проговорил:  
– Звездочка в ночи, как ярко ты сияешь, первую из всех тебя я примечаю, и всего сильнее я сейчас желаю, чтоб сбылось желанье, что сегодня загадаю.**  
Чарльз закрыл глаза, шагнул вперед и, повернув ручку, толкнул дверь. Внутри комнаты царила кромешная тьма.  
– Не переступай порог, – Эрик осторожно потянул Чарльза за руку, заставляя отойти.  
Он осмотрел коридор, затем снова заглянул в комнату.  
– Бугимена нет.  
– Нет, – сказал Чарльз. – Я пожелал, чтобы он не пришел.  
Эрик смерил его внимательным взглядом:  
– Что ты сделал?  
– Пожелал...  
Эрик прервал его взмахом руки.  
– Не важно. Вы двое, будьте осторожны и заприте комнату, когда я уйду.  
– Береги себя! – крикнула ему вслед Рейвен. – Удачи!  
Эрик улыбнулся ей, помахал рукой и закрыл за собой дверь. Тьма поглотила его почти в то же мгновение. Он потянулся к пистолету, который все еще носил за поясом брюк. Эрик сомневался, что он поможет, учитывая, что попытки ранить чудовище ножом ни к чему не привели. Разве что под рукой оказались бы серебряные пули, но, опять же, это могло оказаться очередным бесполезным суеверием.  
Он поднял пистолет и трансформировал его в припой, пересекший дверную раму и разлившийся по двери. Здесь револьвер мог послужить гораздо вернее, чем в нетвердых руках матери Чарльза. Эрик распечатает дверь, когда найдет Чарльза и они будут готовы уйти, но в особняке Ксавье бугимен больше никого не побеспокоит.  
Он отпустил свое восприятие, молясь, чтобы на Чарльзе было хоть что-нибудь металлическое. И, к удивлению Эрика, так оно и оказалось. Вот же черт, – подумал он.  
Эрик медленно шел во мраке, ведомый своей силой, как компасом. Он двигался осторожно, не ослабляя внимания, готовый к нападению бугимена.  
Ему снова показалось, что прошло уже несколько часов, а он все шагал и шагал, и трудно было сказать, как далеко продвинулся, потому что не видно было ничего, кроме темноты и едва различимых ветвей, скребущих по далекому небу.  
Наконец он ощутил близость металла и его носителя, которым, как Эрик надеялся, окажется Чарльз. Он замедлил шаг и осторожно приблизился. Это и в самом деле был Чарльз, он сидел на земле и вид имел самый непринужденный.  
Чарльз обернулся и взглянул на приблизившегося Эрика.  
– Эрик! – он улыбнулся. – Как ты здесь оказался?  
На нем опять не было ничего, кроме пижамы, на этот раз зеленой, и он все еще был без носков.  
– Я пришел за тобой, – сказал Эрик. – Дверь открылась из-за меня, и я помогу тебе выбраться отсюда.  
Чарльз нахмурился:  
– Выбраться? Как ты меня нашел?  
– По твоему ножу.  
– По этому? – Чарльз поднял нож, и Эрик улыбнулся.  
– Я сразу узнал его. Это я его сделал и я отдал тебе.  
– Он у меня уже много лет, – сказал Чарльз. – Почти с тех пор, как появилась Рейвен. Я привык спать, положив его под подушку. Просто, на всякий случай. Не может быть, чтоб ты…  
Чарльз тряхнул головой, будто пытаясь стряхнуть паутину.  
– Ты не помнишь?  
– Он сказал, чтобы я держал нож при себе, – медленно произнес Чарльз. – Что мы поговорим и вспомним об этом вместе, однажды, – он потер лоб. – Так это был ты? Столько лет прошло...  
– Я, – Эрик по привычке посмотрел на часы. Они показывали четверть двенадцатого и снова стояли. – С моей точки зрения это было совсем недавно.  
– Значит, ты блуждал здесь всю ночь?  
– Около того.  
– Разве здесь не красиво?  
– Я бы не сказал, разве что у кого-то большая слабость к черно-серой гамме, – вздернул бровь Эрик.  
– Черно-серой? – Чарльз дотронулся до виска двумя пальцами, и Эрик почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своему разуму. – Я вижу все это совершенно иначе, Эрик, – печально сказал Чарльз. – О, кажется, понял. Ты не был по-настоящему приглашен, верно? Для тебя все выглядит не так. Хочешь знать, что вижу я?  
– Хочу.  
И перед глазами у Эрика взорвалось чудесное разноцветье. Они были на склоне холма, и впереди за горизонт закатывалось солнце, окрашивая мир розовым и багрянцем. Под ногами у них была мягкая и сочная трава, а неподалеку, внизу, в долине, бежал поток, и стеклянная поверхность темной синей воды отражала закат радугой оттенков. Близ речного берега горел умело сложенный костер, и Эрик заметил детей, танцующих вокруг него.  
– Чарльз! Там внизу дети!  
– Знаю.  
– Знаешь? – Эрик сделал несколько шагов вперед. – Мы должны вытащить их отсюда.  
– Боюсь, им уже никак не выбраться.  
Эрик резко обернулся к нему:  
– Что?  
– Они пробыли здесь дольше нашего. Десятилетия. Возможно, столетия. Знаешь, бугимен был рожден, как только люди начали рассказывать сказки. Бояться темноты. Прятаться, жаться друг к другу, потому что так дожидаться наступления дня было безопаснее.  
– Мне не нужна лекция, профессор. Я пришел, чтобы вытащить тебя, а теперь еще и этих детей, – нахмурился Эрик. – Что ты имеешь ввиду – им не выбраться?  
– Рейвен знала, еще в детстве. Об этом говорится во всех сказках. На то, чтобы сбежать, есть целый день. Но как только часы бьют полночь, ты попался. Навсегда, – Чарльз широко улыбнулся Эрику. – Разумеется, здесь времени как такового не существует, так что, как ты понимаешь, в действительности ты никогда не попадаешься. И всегда возвращаешься в тот самый момент, когда ушел.  
Эрик перевел взгляд на часы.  
– Вот почему мои часы остановились.  
– Безусловно, – Чарльз поудобнее устроился на травянистом склоне. – Я пока еще не спускался к костру, – сказал он. – Собирался с мужеством. Не знаю, вспомнят ли они меня, так много времени прошло.  
– Чарльз, что за глупости ты несешь, – нависнув над ним, сказал Эрик. – Пойдем, нам пора. Я знаю, как вернуться к двери.  
– Да с чего бы? Я ждал этого почти двадцать лет. Не собираюсь возвращаться. Рейвен я больше не нужен. Да и остальным тоже, – Чарльз покачал головой. – Нет, я остаюсь. Он вернулся за мной и позвал сюда, и я больше не вернусь.  
Эрик уставился на Чарльза. Бугимен, должно быть, сотворил с ним что-то, учитывая, как по-разному они видели окружающую реальность и те странности, что Чарльз говорил.  
– Ты вернешься со мной, даже если мне придется тащить тебя силой, – сказал Эрик сквозь зубы.  
– Я не пойду, Эрик. Ты возвращайся. Не думаю, что он тебя остановит, ты, ну, понимаешь... Уж слишком стар для всего этого.  
– Как и ты.  
– Знаю, – печально сказал Чарльз. – Потому и сижу здесь, на холме, а не там внизу. Танцы – это, сказать по правде, уже не про меня, так?  
Эрик опустился рядом с ним на колени.  
– Тебе не место здесь, Чарльз. Пожалуйста, пойдем домой, – он протянул руку и коснулся щеки Чарльза. – Мы ведь только начали узнавать друг друга? Так уж получается, что ты нужен мне, – и, не успев еще как следует подумать, с безрассудностью большей, чем Эрик когда-либо себе позволял, он добавил: – Думаю, я люблю тебя. Ты дашь мне шанс?  
Чарльз сморгнул слезы. Потом прошептал:  
– Он не отпустит меня снова. Он приходил только за мной. Он ждал все это время и так зол. Ты захлопнул перед ним дверь. Он может убить тебя, если попытаешься меня увести.  
– Пусть попробует, – Эрик сжал руку Чарльза и потянул его за собой, поднимаясь. – Мы не можем спасти детей?  
Это мучило его, и в то же время он почувствовал облегчение. Вытащить отсюда Чарльза было достаточно сложно, но с довеском в виде детей задача грозила стать невыполнимой. Может быть, у него получится вернуться за ними позже.  
– Их судьба уже решилась, – Чарльз постучал пальцем по Эриковым часам. – Похоже, еще пятнадцать минут, и я тоже застряну тут навсегда.  
– Никогда, – пообещал Эрик.  
Он мысленно потянулся и сосредоточился на месте, где ощущал металл дверного замка.  
– Сюда.  
Глядя на все окружающее глазами Чарльза, идти оказалось гораздо легче и приятнее. Тропа вилась перед ними, ровная и нахоженная, и солнце, казалось, вовсе не собиралось садиться. Воздух был прохладным из-за вечных сумерек, и вместо того, чтобы снова шагать час за часом, совсем скоро Эрик обнаружил, что уже стоит у порога.  
Он поднял руку, и припаянный замок отделился от двери. Повернул запястье, и дверь открылась.  
– Идем, – Эрик едва смел поверить, что все оказалось так просто. А потом заметил, как сквозь дверь, изгибаясь, просачиваются языки чернильного мрака. – Быстрее! – крикнул он и потянулся к ручке, но ее держала дымчатая рука, и он не смог ухватиться. Эрик стиснул зубы и нажал с помощью своего дара, велел ручке повернуться, но она не поддавалась. Металл стремился откликнуться, но чернильную тьму было не перебороть.  
Потом его хлестнуло плетью дыма, и он отлетел назад.  
– Эрик! – испуганно вскрикнул Чарльз.  
Эрик приземлился с глухим ударом, от которого у него клацнули зубы, и почувствовал во рту вкус крови. Перед глазами потемнело, он моргнул, стараясь вернуть зрение, и понял, что его обволакивает маслянисто-дымной субстанцией. Она цеплялась за него, просачивалась в поры, затекала в уши. В носу он чувствовал ее запах.  
Эрик боролся, пытаясь вздохнуть так, чтобы не втянуть эту гадкую пену в легкие, отчего в конце концов только закашлялся. Он перекатился и встал на четвереньки, выгнул спину, пытаясь изгнать чужеродное вещество из своей груди. Оно скреблось там, внутри, разрывая его на части.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо! Прекрати! – кричал Чарльз, пытаясь прижать Эрика к себе, умоляя.  
Горло горело, как будто он наглотался кислоты. В глазах жглась залепившая их клейкая дрянь, и он едва мог моргнуть. Не было ничего, кроме тьмы и не прекращающегося ощущения капель, словно воск просачивающихся одна за одной, закупоривая уши. Эрик пытался закричать, но горло его сомкнулось, как и легкие. Он отчаянно потянулся силой к тому эфемерному металлу, что подвернулся ему во время прошлой схватки с чудовищем, но металл исчез. Монстр усвоил урок и изменился. Эрику не за что было ухватиться, нечего контролировать.  
Чарльз всхлипывал рядом. Эрик почувствовал, как Чарльз обхватил его, будто мог послужить щитом, заслонить собой от бугимена, от зла, сотканного из мглы. Эрик хрипел, едва способный дышать, и просто продолжал стараться не умереть в тот самый момент.  
– Пожалуйста, – умолял Чарльз, снова и снова, – прошу, пожалуйста.  
– _Сердце мое, сердце мое._  
Эрик расслышал слова чудовища сквозь забивающий уши едкий дым. Голос походил на пронзительный свист чайника, в который налили слишком мало воды, и Эрик вздрогнул и закрыл уши руками, сворачиваясь в клубок. Втянул в себя столько воздуха, сколько смог.  
– _Вот он, это вор, мой отважный малютка, терпеливый малютка. Вор, вор, подлый вор._  
– Пожалуйста, – просил Чарльз, а Эрику хотелось плюнуть чудовищу в лицо. Вор! Потому что спас Чарльза? Потому что спас маленьких Чарльза и Рейвен?  
– _Не оставляй меня, сердце мое. Без тебя здесь так холодно. Я не смогу обнять тебя, если ты уйдешь, терпеливое дитя. Ты вырос, малютка, такой большой! Уйдешь – и вовек нам вместе не быть с тобой._  
– Я знаю, знаю, – произнес Чарльз надломленным голосом. – Но больше не делай ему больно. Пожалуйста.  
Жжение в горле у Эрика едва ощутимо ослабло, но он все еще ничего не видел. Он стал хватать ртом воздух, не в состоянии насытится.  
– _Сердце мое, сердце мое..._  
Вот черт, – подумал Эрик. Ему это померещилось, или чудовище и правда плакало? В голосе слышались стенания и всхлипы, горестный, тоскливый плачь об утраченном.  
– Он любит меня, – прошептал Чарльз. – Пожалуйста.  
– _Вор! Жалкий, мерзкий **вор**! Похититель сердец, умыкатель душ, скверный воришка! Вор умрет, сердце мое, и тогда ты останешься!_  
Вдруг грудь Эрика оказалась словно бы в пытающихся сжать его до смерти тисках. Ребра сдавило, и он больше не мог удерживать воздух в легких. «Дверь, – подумал Эрик. – Оно занято, пока пытается убить меня, и не следит за дверью!» Если удастся ее открыть, он сможет, по крайней мере, помочь уйти Чарльзу. Эрик выбросил руку вперед, сжал ручку двери и яростно выкрутил. Замок щелкнул, дверь широко распахнулась...  
– Хватит! Чудовище! Призрак! Остановись! – новый голос загремел в комнате, и все ползучие путы, оплетавшие Эрика, тотчас же ослабли и отпрянули. Он задышал, давясь и моргая, пытаясь понять, что только что произошло.  
Чарльз снова обнял его и прошептал:  
– Пока не двигайся. Отдышись. Беги, когда я скажу.  
– Только с тобой, – прохрипел Эрик, протирая глаза. От налета удалось избавиться, и зрение наконец вернулось к нему.  
Бугимен сгустился в полуматериальную форму. Все, что возможно было различить среди окутывающих его теней, оказалось серым и мохнатым, включая изящные руки, ловкие и сильные на вид. Лицо его скрывал мрак, но глаза угольями горели во тьме.  
Против бугимена спиной к открытой двери встало чудовище еще более ужасное. Ростом не менее девяти футов, черное, как сажа, и с пастью полной бессчетных зубов. По-крокодильи моргающие глаза его располагались на самой макушке головы. Когти, острые как бритвы, зловеще лязгали, когда чудовище жестикулировало.  
– Ты нарушил правила! – провозгласил новый монстр, тыча когтистым пальцем. – Он не ребенок, и тебе об этом известно!  
– _Это значенья не имеет, Дух-Губитель: ребенок, что внутри него живет, два раза в моей власти побывал, а этот – третий. Я приглашал его, и он то приглашенье принимал, уж трижды. Если чья милая душа и была моей, то этого малютки. И даже нынче ему хочется остаться._  
– Ты не можешь его оставить, – проревело крокодилоподобное чудовище. – В мире есть те, кто его любит. Он не потерян. И не брошен.  
– _И все же он останется со мной, Зверь-Сокрушитель. Не твой он, чтобы отнимать его, и не мне его отдавать._  
– Это мы еще посмотрим! – ответил крокодил, и голос его визгом децибелов пронизал темноту.  
– Беги, сейчас! – прошептал Чарльз в ухо Эрику, помог ему встать на ноги и практически понес на себе к двери.  
– _Я тебя знаю, Хозяин-Губитель? Отдающий-Приказы? Здесь не твои владения..._  
Чарльз вытолкнул Эрика за дверь, и тот рухнул на пол в коридоре. Одной рукой он обхватил Чарльзово запястье и теперь тянул, прилагая все немногие силы, что у него остались, потому что Чарльз вытолкнул его наружу, а сам остался внутри.  
– Какого хрена, Чарльз! Выметайся уже в чертов коридор! – закричало крокодилоподобное чудовище, отвернувшись от призрака, схватило Чарльза за плечи и выпихнуло из комнаты. Он упал рядом с Эриком, и ни единой нити с его одежды не осталось монстру по ту сторону дверного проема. Крокодилоподобное чудовище выскочило в коридор вслед за ними, одновременно съеживаясь, трансформируясь из черного в синее, и вдруг Эрик понял, что все это время это была Рейвен.  
Она на ходу захлопнула дверь, оставив позади, в комнате, кипящего от негодования озлобленного призрака.  
– Эрик! – крикнула она. – Запри гребаную дверь, Эрик! Запри немедленно!  
Эрик взмахнул руками, сжал их в кулаки, и замок зашипел, свариваясь, и застыл, чтобы никогда не открыться снова. Металл, прежде отделенный им от двери – Эрик все еще чувствовал проклятую дверь _с внутренней стороны_ – вернулся на место, раскаленный, он плавился и заполнял швы. Чертова дверь останется герметично запечатанной на веки вечные.  
Эрик уронил руки и откинулся назад, прислонившись затылком к стене. Скосил взгляд на Чарльза, обмякшего у него под боком. Тот неотрывно смотрел на дверь некоторое время, а потом сморгнул и прикрыл глаза.  
Рейвен сыпала ругательствами, и, Эрик вынужден был признать, отличалась немалой изобретательностью в этом деле.  
Он слабо улыбнуться ей:  
– Мы это сделали, – слова Эрик выговаривал с трудом, напрягая поврежденное горло.  
Он приподнял руку ровно настолько, насколько было необходимо, чтобы увидеть часы. Минута после полуночи.  
– Так точно, Эрик! Ты прав, черт возьми, сделали. Кажется, пока нам придется осесть здесь, – Рейвен отвела прядь волос со лба Чарльза, фыркнула, потом свернулась в клубок, пристроившись к Чарльзову боку по другую сторону от Эрика, и закрыла глаза.  
Эрик последовал ее примеру. Сон, решил он, даже на твердом полу в коридоре – это отличное стратегическое решение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Народная песня.


	4. Chapter 4

– Кхм!  
Эрик приоткрыл один глаз. В поле зрения попали Алекс, Шон и Хэнк.  
– Упражняетесь? – спросил Шон, едва сдерживая смех.  
Рейвен зевнула:  
– Который час?  
– Девять двадцать, – проинформировал ее Хэнк.  
– Фу, – Рейвен огляделась. – Мы спали на полу. Мне нужен душ, – и она толкнула локтем Чарльза – он каким-то чудом все еще не проснулся. – Вставай, соня.  
Чарльз моргнул, приходя в себя, взгляд его сфокусировался на Рейвен, потом на Эрике и наконец на трех нависших у них над головами парнях. – Всем привет. Что… – он прервался. – А, точно. Коридор. Вот это неожиданно.  
– Вы тренировались? – на этот раз вопрос исходил от Хэнка и задан был на полном серьезе. Очевидно, это объяснение было единственно возможным, потому что иначе у них возникли бы некоторые _затруднения_.  
– Нет, не совсем, – сказал Чарльз. – Скорее проводили эксперимент, – он запустил руку в волосы. – Сейчас все еще несколько неоднозначно.  
Он медленно поднялся на ноги.  
– Душ, – подсказала Рейвен.  
– Точно, душ. А потом завтрак, – Чарльз хлопнул Хэнка по плечу. – Ожидай неожиданного, верно, Хэнк? Мы с тобой наверстаем все позже.  
Он с улыбкой кивнул Алексу и Шону и зашагал прочь.  
– Позже, – сказала Рейвен и направилась к своей спальне.  
Эрик только и мог, что привалиться к стене. Дверь была все еще здесь, у всех на виду.  
– Ну правда, что случилось? – спросил Алекс.  
Переключив внимание, Эрик заметил, что веселое изумление на его лице борется с беспокойством.  
– Вы трое разве не должны сейчас тренироваться? – спросил Эрик. – Быть в лаборатории или что-нибудь в этом роде?  
– Ладно, – сказал Хэнк тоном человека, привыкшего к тому, что от него отмахиваются. Он подтолкнул Алекса с Шоном и медленно зашагал по коридору. Алекс сунул руки в карманы, побуравил Эрика взглядом и последовал за Хэнком.  
– Но почему вы спали на полу? – не унимался Шон. – Все трое? Вместе? И… – внезапно он ярко порозовел и сдал назад. – Пойду-ка я, некогда зависать, только что вспомнил.  
Эрик закрыл лицо руками и ухмыльнулся. Наверное, пусть уж лучше за идиота принимают или… какое бы там странное извращение Шон себе не вообразил. Он медленно потянулся и прощупал дверь с помощью своей силы. Он укрепил ее по мере возможностей, а замок будет бесполезен для любого, не владеющего способностью управлять металлом. Призраку через эту дверь уже не пройти.  
Эрик потер глаза. Все же ему казалось странным, что дверь служила существу единственным входом. Разве не мог бугимен скрываться в любом клочке тени? _Одни только_ камины представляли собой потенциальную угрозу колоссальных пропорций.  
А еще не хватало мешка. Эрик отчетливо помнил: предполагается, что бугимен должен собирать детей в мешок.  
Эрик все смотрел и смотрел на дверь, и тут его замутило. Мешком была вся эта комната. Туда он помещал детей, там они и оставались.  
Эрик поднялся на ноги, преследуемый чувством омерзения, будто чем-то испачкался, и отправился к себе. Рейвен была права. Ему необходим был душ.  
В комнате все оставалось точно так, как до его ухода, и после душа Эрик пришел в себя. Застегивая на запястье часы, заметил, что стрелка отстает почти на полчаса. Пробежал пальцами по гладкому стеклу и перевел время. Время, которое он провел в доме с маленькими Чарльзом и Рейвен. Эрик прикрыл глаза. Он мог бы даже остаться с ними, не угрожай Чарльзу опасность. Помогал бы, пока они взрослели, направлял.  
А еще он бы точно знал, где искать Шоу, и мог бы расставить ловушки, все спланировать. Что за возможность он упустил!  
Эрик вышел из своей спальни и направился к Чарльзу. Постучал, удостоился ответа «Войдите!», и так и сделал. Закрыл за собой дверь.  
Рейвен с Чарльзом, оба только что из душа, устроились на кровати.  
– Мы тут как раз говорили, – улыбнулся Чарльз, слабо и печально.  
Эрик придвинул к кровати кресло и сел, соединив перед собой кончики пальцев.  
– Думаю, угроза нейтрализована.  
Чарльз рассмеялся:  
– О да, Эрик. Несомненно.  
– Но мы не можем быть абсолютно уверены, – Эрик нахмурился.  
– Я могу, – тихо сказал Чарльз. Они с Рейвен переглянулись. – Здесь больше нет детей, Эрик. Ему некого похищать.  
– Но тебя оно забрало...  
Чарльз поерзал на постели и опустил взгляд на свои руки с напряженно сцепленными пальцами.  
– Это не повторится. Будь в его власти вернуть нас, оно сделало бы это прошлой ночью. Ты запечатал вход, преградил ему путь в дом, и приваренный замок, я думаю, будет служить пока дверь остается закрытой.  
Почему-то эти слова не убедили Эрика, он прищурился, готовый спорить, но Рейвен легко коснулась его плеча:  
– Все кончено. Он ушел.  
– Ты хорошо справилась. Гениально, – сказал ей он. – Спасибо, что спасла нас.  
– Пожалуйста, – она залилась краской и отвела взгляд.  
– Так и есть, это все она, – Чарльз взял ее за руку. – Ты спасла нас обоих. Особенно Эрика. Не появись ты, оно бы его убило. Рейвен, ты была великолепна. Совершенно убедительна.  
Рейвен покраснела еще сильнее.  
– Как ты поняла, что делать? – нарушил неловкую паузу Эрик. – Что нужно одурачить его, претворившись другим чудовищем? И, кстати об этом, откуда ты знала, что ему сказать? И сколько у нас времени на побег?  
– Когда ты исчез в темноте, мне оставалось только ждать. Тебя не было минут пять, не больше, а потом дверь открылась, – Рейвен сцепила руки, выкручивая пальцы, и Эрик подумал, что, должно быть, это были самые трудные пять минут в ее жизни. – И я просто влетела туда в своей чудовищной форме.  
– Но откуда тебе было знать, что это сработает? – спросил Эрик.  
Опасность миновала, и его охватило любопытство. Ему хотелось _понять_. То, что случилось однажды, могло произойти снова. Где-то на границе его сознания зародилась мысль: возможно, когда-нибудь здесь будут жить собственные дети Чарльза или Рейвен, и жить они должны в безопасности. А тому, что замок и заваренная дверь помешают бугимену похитить кого-нибудь еще, вознамерься он это сделать, Эрик до конца не верил.  
– Ты, наверное, и сам читал такие истории, – сказала Рейвен, но Эрик, встретившись с ней взглядом, покачал головой. – Нет? – она хихикнула. – Чарльз-то вообще читает только про генетику.  
– Я и другое читаю! – запротестовал Чарльз. – У меня очень широкий круг чтения.  
– Ну конечно, – Рейвен похлопала его по колену.  
– Что за истории? – попытался вернуться к теме Эрик. – Кажется, это мой круг чтения нужно расширять.  
– Любые сказки. После того, как мы сбежали в первый раз, я читала все, что удавалось найти. Поглощала что угодно, что касалось фольклора. Темы повторяются в каждой истории. Предостережения, тьма и беззащитные дети. Правила, которым должны подчиняться чудовища. Во всяком случае, некоторым. С _этим_ -то холодное железо не сработало.  
– Нет, – признал Эрик. – Но все остальное оказалось правдой.  
– Полночь, – кивнула Рейвен. – Шанс на спасение до истечения срока. И правила, по которым чудовища могут забирать одних и не могут – других. По крайней мере, в большинстве случаев. И то, какие силы им не по зубам.  
– И все это ты читала только потому, что ждала, что оно вернется? – спросил Чарльз. – Я-то всегда думал, что тебе просто нравятся такие истории.  
– Ничего подобного, – Рейвен передернула плечами. – Может, так и было бы, но после того, как оно забрало нас, они не казались такими уж захватывающими. Они пугали. Помню, мне было так одиноко, а потом вы с Эриком... – она нахмурилась. – С Эриком?  
– Со мной, – подтвердил Эрик.  
– Эрик! Ты был там! Это был ты! – Рейвен соскочила с кровати, подошла и наклонилась, оказавшись с сидящим Эриком нос к носу, глядя так, будто видела его впервые. – Ты нес меня на спине! В темноте, всю дорогу, до самой двери! Это ты готовил нам горячий шоколад, а потом мать Чарльза... – она выпрямилась. – Это был ты!  
– Да, я. Правда, со мной все это случилось прошлой ночью.  
– А для нас с тех пор прошло почти двадцать лет, – сказал Чарльз. – Теперь я тоже вспомнил.  
– Почему я не помнила об этом раньше? Письма тебе писала, – сконфуженно заметила Рейвен. – Какой стыд, – и она закрыла лицо руками.  
Эрик ухмыльнулся.  
– Письма?  
– Всякие глупости. «Спасибо» и «пожалуйста, возвращайся». Ты сказал, что я красивая с синей кожей.  
– Это правда. Так и есть.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, как много это для меня значило.  
– Догадываюсь.  
– Ты нас спас, – пораженно повторила Рейвен, будто никак не могла окончательно в это поверить. – Как я могла тебя не узнать? – она бросилась к нему и обняла, и Эрик обнял ее в ответ, вспоминая ее когда-то такую маленькую и невероятно отважную, и подумал, что в отношении последнего она нисколько не изменилась. – Что теперь? – спросила она, отстранившись.  
– Завтрак, полагаю, – сказал Чарльз. – Не знаю как вы, а я умираю с голоду. Такое ощущение, что ужин был несколько недель назад.  
Рейвен издала сдавленный стон, а Эрик удержал себя от того же. Возможно, и в правду прошли недели. Трудно судить о ходе времени, оказавшись в ловушке во владениях тени.  
– Схожу посмотрю, что там на кухне, – Рейвен бросила взгляд на Эрика, и он понял что так она тактично оставляет их наедине. Она еще раз быстро обняла его, потом брата. – Чарльз, никогда больше так не пугай меня. Пожалуйста.  
Чарльз обнимал ее в ответ, крепко закрыв глаза, и Эрик отвернулся. После прошлой ночи все, что касалось Чарльза и Рейвен, воспринималось слишком остро. Видеть их такими юными и уязвимыми... такими напуганными и смелыми. Он никогда ни о ком особенно не заботился, меньше всего – о детях, и считал, что способность испытывать подобные эмоции в нем выгорела. Возможно, от него осталось больше, чем Эрик полагал раньше.  
– Не засиживайтесь, – предупредила Рейвен, прежде чем выйти из комнаты. – Я поставлю воду на чай.  
Эрик сделал медленный, глубокий вдох. Они сидели, уставившись друг на друга, пока рот Чарльза не изогнулся в почти-улыбке.  
– Ты сказал, что думаешь, что любишь меня, – наконец нарушил молчание он.  
– И ты сказал чудовищу, что я люблю тебя, – парировал Эрик.  
– Так и было. Иначе оно никогда бы меня не отпустило. Даже по приказу Рейвен, сколько бы она ни указывала ему на нарушение правил.  
Эрик нахмурился, озадаченный. Поднялся с кресла и сел на постель рядом с Чарльзом, так, что их бедра соприкасались. Тепло и удобно. Эрик пытался найти, что сказать.  
– Насчет твоей матери. Как все прошло? Она проглотила наживку?  
– С крючком, поплавком и леской, – ответил Чарльз. – На самом деле, она не удочерила Рейвен – так и не удалось найти ее оригинальное свидетельство о рождении – но около того, насколько это было возможно в рамках закона. Свидетельство ей выдали новое, а что до меня – для меня она самая настоящая сестра. Это было хорошее решение.  
– Они приняли ее, в семью?  
– Моя мать никогда не любила Рейвен, если ты это имеешь ввиду. Но она и меня никогда не любила. Мы обходились тем, что имели, полагаю, как и во многих других семьях. Но она всегда была благодарна Рейвен за, эм, спасение моей жизни, как она знала с моих слов. Из-за попытки похищения она стала сама не своя. После этого у нас стало гораздо больше охраны и гораздо меньше свободы.  
– Ты, наверное, знал, что так и случится.  
– И все-таки, нелепость: то единственное, что действительно угрожало нам, оказалось недоступно ее пониманию. Не похититель из плоти и крови. Но чудовище, скрывающееся в темноте.  
Эрик поднял руку и погладил Чарльза по щеке.  
– Из-за нее ты и оказался в опасности, – он наконец, _наконец-то_ понял, ухватился за эту тонкую, ускользавшую от него прежде нить. – Она не способна была любить тебя, и поэтому открыла дверь и выпустила чудовище.  
Чарльз сжал запястье Эрика.  
– А ты снова запер его.  
Эрик повернул руку вместе со сжимающей ее рукой Чарльза. Оставил мягкий поцелуй на внутренней стороне Чарльзова запястья, а потом наклонился и – это оказалось так же просто, как сделать вдох – поцеловал Чарльза. Почувствовал, как тот выдохнул, не отстраняясь и отвечая на поцелуй.  
– Тебе там не место, – сказал Эрик. – В тебе слишком много от этого мира, и я люблю тебя положительно слишком сильно, чтобы отпустить.  
– Знаешь, я ведь тоже люблю тебя.  
– Знаю, – одной рукой Эрик обхватил шею Чарльза, кончиками пальцев касаясь шелковистых волос, а другой обнял его за талию, постепенно притягивая ближе. Чарльз обвился вокруг него и, когда они сидели вот так на кровати, разница в росте оказалась совершенно несущественной. Эрик просто наклонил голову и начал новый поцелуй, один из будущих, как он надеялся, бессчетных поцелуев, которые последуют за этим в грядущие годы.


	5. Chapter 5

Чарльз сидел в коридоре и буравил взглядом дверь. Бездумно касаясь колеса кресла, прокатывался вперед и назад. Движение успокаивало, напоминая покачивание колыбели.  
– Профессор? – Хэнк, появившийся в коридоре, имел усталый и переутомленный вид. Все они резко повзрослели за считанные месяцы, и хотя Хэнк стал крупнее и синее, Чарльз различал изменения в его голосе. – Всю мебель из тех комнат я вынес. Можем заняться отделкой полов или нанять кого-нибудь. Выбор за вами.  
Чарльз кивнул. В конце концов он решил открыть северное крыло. Он приступил к осуществлению своего замысла о создании школы для мутантов – безопасного рая – и устраивать там классные комнаты было удобнее.  
– Нужно помочь с чем-нибудь еще? – спросил Хэнк.  
Он повернулся к двери, проследив за взглядом Чарльза.  
– До этой комнаты я еще не добрался, – Хэнк шагнул вперед и взялся за ручку. Она не повернулась. – Странно. Как будто припаяно. Не повернуть, – он расправил плечи. – Можно вызвать слесаря.  
– Не думаю, что слесарь поможет, – мягко заметил Чарльз.  
– Хотите, чтобы я ее выломал? – Хэнк смерил дверь взглядом. – Она, похоже, дубовая, но я мог бы справиться. Или попробовать со стеной, а дыру мы заделаем. Или позвать Алекса, – размышлял он. – Может, Шон смог бы залететь через окно.  
– Нет-нет, этого не нужно, – Чарльз наконец оторвал взгляд от двери. – Комната остается закрытой. Она неважно сохранилась изнутри и не годится для наших целей. Совершенно.  
Хэнк кивнул, без сомнений соглашаясь с его решением.  
Чарльз потянулся и сжал его руку:  
– Вообще-то я думал, что лучше было бы заложить ее. Скрыть от посторонних глаз. Меньше шансов, что кто-то зайдет по случайности.  
– Если ты так хочешь. Это твой дом, Чарльз. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что кто-то войдет туда, если ты запретишь.  
– Пока я здесь – нет. Но я надеюсь, что эта школа будет работать еще долго и после меня. Запрет может забыться.  
Хэнк вздохнул, уступая.  
Чарльз выждал, пока он не уйдет. Потом поднял глаза и снова уперся взглядом в дверь.  
– Я собираюсь открыть школу, – произнес он вслух. – Такую школу, где всякий сможет учиться и жить в безопасности, такую, в которой, надеюсь, на всех хватит любви и теплоты. Здесь появится много детей. У каждого, кто придет сюда, будет своя история, и большинство не будет знать, каково это – иметь любящую семью. Они будут потерянными, испуганными – мутанты, боящиеся собственного дара и способностей подавляющей силы. Понадобится время, прежде чем они почувствуют себя защищенными и любимыми, потому что их не любили раньше. Но я хочу, чтобы здесь они были в безопасности, и чтобы любой мог остаться, если того пожелает.  
Чарльз замолчал. Мог бы сказать много больше, но посчитал, что уже сказанного достаточно.  
Потом он начал петь, самым тихим шепотом, на какой был способен:  
– Я хочу быть моряком и по морю плавать. Ведь жнецам, швецам, трудягам жизнь едва ли в радость,*** – продолжения Чарльз не знал. В любом случае, он полагал, что это неважно, притом что дверь запаяна.  
_– Сердце мое, не грусти, мой милый._  
Чарльз задохнулся и вцепился в колеса кресла, охваченный почти непреодолимым желанием сбежать. Вот только он сам призвал это, и он должен справиться. Он не сможет открыть школу, не добившись перемирия.  
Редкие струйки дыма поползли вдоль плинтуса и заструились под потолком на стыке со стеной. В коридоре потемнело, а затем Чарльз почувствовал, как сильные руки обхватили его со спины, и нечто прижалось к его уху.  
_– Что они с тобой сотворили? Сердце мое, маленькая смелая душа. Они сломали тебя!_  
Вой, полный тоски, слышать было тем более мучительно, что прошло слишком мало времени и сам Чарльз не успел еще смириться со своим новым положением.  
_– Это все жалкий вор, это он сделал? Злой, бесстыжий, ненавистный._  
– Он не хотел, – возразил Чарльз. – Произошел несчастный случай.  
_– Пойдем домой, сердце мое. Пойдем со мной. Стольких малюток ломают однажды, но там, у меня, все они могут танцевать. Они станут твоими новыми друзьями и будут любить тебя вечно, каждый день и каждую ночь до скончания времен. Мои объятья для тебя всегда открыты. Я знаю твое сердце, ибо никогда не угасало в нем желание прийти домой и склонить свою утомленную голову, и быть моим самым дорогим другом. Моим особенным сердечком. Я так долго ждал тебя, а ты – меня._  
– Не могу. Пока не могу. Я создаю школу.  
_– Школу для всякого раненного сердца. Я слышал, что ты сказал, мой дорогой._  
– Да. Я хотел попросить... Попросить тебя... – Чарльз замялся.  
Как мог он просить не забирать никого из детей? Не предлагать никому из них то, чего Чарльз желал всю свою жизнь? И все же, ему в этом было отказано.  
_– Если ты будешь любить их, сердце мое, тогда им не будет нужды ни во мне, ни в том, что я могу предложить. И никто не знает так, как я, как глубоко ты способен любить. Но за теми, чья нужда сильнее, чем у прочих, я приду всегда, сердце мое. Всегда, как и за тобой: когда будешь готов, позови, и я заключу тебя в свои объятия и буду любить вечно._  
– Спасибо, – это было лучшее, на что он мог надеяться. Невозможно оградить их всех. Всегда будут дети, для которых мир – место недостаточно светлое, место без единого горящего для них огонька.  
_– Стоит тебе только подумать обо мне, сердце мое, и я заберу тебя, и ты наконец сможешь танцевать._  
Сильные руки истаяли, оставив Чарльзу чувство потери и одиночества, и даже едва уловимое ощущение чего-то _иномирного_ вскоре окончательно исчезло. Чарльз протянул руку и коснулся двери.

* 

Чарльз смотрел на свою ученицу, Джин. Не способная обуздать разгорающееся внутри пламя, она трансформировалась прямо на глазах. Она подняла его в воздух, и никакие слова больше не достигали ее ушей – Джин была уже слишком далеко. Чарльз сожалел лишь о том, что не способен побороть ее и выжить, чтобы снова попытаться помочь, хотя его усилий всегда было недостаточно, их никогда не хватало для полного исцеления. Но за эту неудачу он себя простил. Он всегда делал все, что было в его силах. Жаль только, что его знаний и навыков недоставало, чтобы справляться лучше, чтобы все-таки преуспеть. Не старайся он, не пытайся помочь с самого начала, вот где была бы его вина.  
Эрик стоял прямо за порогом комнаты и видел его. Чарльз уже чувствовал, как развоплощается его тело. До странного болезненно и, в то же время, нет.  
Эрик звал его, а Чарльз радовался, что не Эрику пришлось испытать на себе гнев девочки с разбитым сердцем, которой оба они оказались неспособны помочь.  
В последний момент Чарльз подумал о своих друзьях, семье и о своем доме. И о том, что теперь, наконец, он, может быть, сможет танцевать.

* 

_– Ну наконец, мое сердечко, вот и ты! Как я истосковался, наконец-то мы с тобою будем танцевать!_  
Чарльз медленно моргнул и открыл глаза. Над головой у него простиралось голубое небо, а волосы перебирали чьи-то пальцы. Он приподнялся, и сильные руки обхватили сзади.  
 _– Ну вот, мое сердечко! Все тленное – долой, встань же, встань и пойдем со мной. Там, в полях, в долине и в лесах нас танцы ждут. С чего начать? С садов? С речных форелей?_  
– Где я? – спросил Чарльз.  
Последнее, что сохранилось в памяти – как он разошелся по швам и вывернулся наизнанку.  
 _– Со мной и навсегда со мной. Ты наказал мне ждать, и я оставил для тебя местечко, все и всегда, всегда и для тебя. Самое ласковое, милое сердечко._  
И тогда Чарльз вспомнил. Медленно, очень осторожно он поднялся на ноги. Вытянув перед собой руки, уставился на пальцы. Потом, подняв ноги одну за другой – на пальцы ног.  
– Я снова маленький, – заключил он, пытаясь понять, как такое могло произойти. За спиной у него метался счастливый сгусток энергии, и Чарльз обернулся, чтобы рассмотреть его. Завихрение темноты с промельками глаз и пальцев и хвостом. Ну разумеется, с хвостом. Это был бугимен из особняка, и Чарльз в конечном счете принял его последнее приглашение.  
 _– Конечно, маленький. Ты побывал здесь только дважды, и эта форма мне по душе гораздо более, чем та, другая. Но можешь и ее принять, коль пожелаешь. Ну а играть пойдешь ли? Остальные ждут. Они так долго тебя ждали. Разве не обещал я угощенье? И песни, бег и танцы? Сердце мое, ты наконец-то здесь, и наконец-то мой, время пришло._  
Чарльз снова посмотрел на свои ноги и засмеялся, и звук его смеха заставил бугимена закружиться еще радостнее. Он опять обхватил Чарльза руками, укутывая в объятие почти целиком.  
 _– Бежим со мной, сердце мое. Бежим куда угодно. Там – танцы на берегу реки, и ждут тебя малютки. Каждый и всякий – друг, но я, душа моя, с тобою станцую самый первый танец. Мой самый милый, самый дорогой._  
Бугимен отпустил его, и Чарльз бросился бежать, и под ногами у него шуршала мягкая трава, кожей он чувствовал тепло солнца, и слышался гомон играющих невдалеке детей.

* 

Во владениях бугимена Чарльз не ощущал времени. Знал только, что он тут уже очень, очень давно и что прожил целую жизнь, прокладывая себе путь в это место. Он полюбил новых друзей, и каждый проведенный здесь день был совершенен настолько, насколько ему мечталось. Многие горести, перенесенные в прошлом, оказались забыты – воспоминания стали далекими тенями, касаться которых он не любил, только не тогда, когда можно было бесконечно бегать наперегонки, лазать по деревьям и наслаждаться вкусной едой.  
Бугимен выполнил каждое свое обещание, каждую ночь он танцевал с Чарльзом, а вокруг горели высокие, до самых звезд, костры. Каждое новое утро с пением птиц начинались заново его приключения. Он взбирался на деревья и ел яблоки, собирал тыквы на огородах и лягушек в прудах. Тут можно было кататься на лошадях, исследовать пещеры и прятаться в кукурузных полях, а иногда вдалеке проплывал пиратский корабль – для тех, чьи души забрало море. Была и библиотека, такая большая, что Чарльз каждый раз умудрялся заблудиться, и каждая книга, какую он не пожелал бы, скрывалась где-то на здешних полках. Когда он уставал, всякий раз подворачивалось удобное место, чтобы свернуться в клубок, а проголодавшись, он всегда мог найти, чем полакомиться.  
Единственное, что не давало ему покоя – это боль в сердце. Однажды Чарльз ощутил, как она усиливается, и принялся растирать себе грудь.  
– Тебе плохо? – спросила Элспет, подруга, любившая составить ему компанию в библиотеке. Она набивала карманы малиной и поедала ягоды за чтением, свернувшись на диванчике в оконной нише. – С виду так тебе больно от чего-то.  
– Не знаю, – ответил Чарльз. – Сердце болит.  
– Ты говорил ему?– обеспокоилась Элспет. – Он ни за что не хотел бы, чтобы ты болел.  
Чарльз покачал головой. Хотя бугимен подхватывал его и уносил ввысь, летал с ним и танцевал у костров по ночам, Чарльз не отваживался упомянуть о своей боли. Он не думал, что с ней можно что-то сделать. Она была родом из тех затененных, потерянных воспоминаний, из Прежних Времен.  
– О, он уже идет! – заулыбалась Элспет. – Он услышал тебя.  
Чарльз повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, все еще машинально потирая грудь, боль в которой неуклонно усиливалась. И вот вихрь дымной темноты окружил его со всех сторон, обнимая и баюкая, и стараясь успокоить.  
 _– Дорогая душа моя, что случилось?_  
– Я не знаю. Что-то болит здесь, у меня в сердце.  
 _– Позволь мне взглянуть, позволь взглянуть, мое дорогое крохотное сердечко. ___  
Пряди чернильного мрака протянулись к Чарльзу, оборачиваясь вокруг него, и он задохнулся – старое воспоминание вышло на поверхность сознания, о человеке, скорчившемся на полу под натиском чужой силы, очень испуганном человеке – и бугимен снова свился в плотную форму, как нить воздушного змея, которую потянули вниз из поднебесья.  
 _– Маленькое, неугомонное мое сердце. Каким опасным путем я вынужден следовать за тобой! Но помочь я, конечно, сумею. Сможешь ли ты быть смелым? Я покажу тебе нечто ужасное. И что из этого выйдет, целиком зависит от тебя, мое сердечко. Тебе придется быть очень, очень отважным._  
Чарльз увидел, как расширились глаза Элспет, и малина, раздавленная под ее ногой, запятнала соком деревянный пол. Он призвал все свое мужество. Нужно разобраться с этим, чем бы оно ни было, иначе боль, которой он терпеть не должен, будет мучить и мучить его.  
– Я буду.  
Бугимен протянул руки и схватил Чарльза, закружился серый вихрь, и вот он уже стоит у двери. Смеряет ее осторожным внимательным взглядом. Эта дверь была ему знакома.  
 _– Не отпускай мою руку, сердце мое. Ибо если отпустишь, будешь потерян, и я больше не смогу тебя вернуть. Ты здесь только потому, что мне удалось ухватить последнее эхо тебя, и отпустив сейчас, ты исчезнешь навсегда._  
Чарльз, кивнув, взял бугимена за руку, и, словно духи, они просочились сквозь деревянную дверь с приваренным металлом. Бугимен привел его в комнату – старую комнату, которая давным-давно принадлежала ему – и Чарльз заметил, что в постели лежит человек. Очень немощный с виду, старый и седой. Глаза его были закрыты, он спал. Чарльз узнал мужчину, едва увидев, и сердце в его груди сжалось вдвое больнее.  
 _– Он умирает, душа моя. Дни его сочтены. Он прожил жизнь много дольше той, что отводится любому смертному, странствовал по миру, повидал добро и зло. Через несколько минут его не станет. Это его последние вздохи. Никогда я не звал его к себе, мое сердечко. Всегда он был слишком любим, желанен или исполнен намерения чересчур сильного, чтобы я был ему нужен. Но я пригласил тебя, и за тобой он последовал во тьму, в которой, как он думал, его ждала сама смерть. Этого, по-моему, достаточно, чтоб мы могли взять его с собой. Но тем, кто позовет его, должен быть ты, от него же требуется принять приглашение. Теперь поторопись, у нас осталось всего несколько мгновений._  
– Эрик, пожалуйста, проснись, – Чарльз коснулся руки мужчины.  
Эрик открыл глаза и, несмотря на изношенность и хрупкость телесной оболочки, в пристальном взгляде его была сила, которая помнилась Чарльзу с тех давно минувших лет.  
– Чарльз? Я мертв? Почему ты здесь? Почему тебе снова двенадцать? – Эрик попытался оттолкнуться от кровати, чтобы придвинуться ближе, но ему не хватало сил. – Они впустили меня, твои ученики. Позволили в конце концов прийти сюда. Прийти, наконец, сюда. Мне тебя не хватало. А они были так добры, все твои ученики, что позволили мне остаться, чтобы закончить жизнь рядом с тобой, настолько близко, насколько это для меня возможно.  
Чарльз протянул руку:  
– Пойдем со мной, – попросил он. – Прошу, пожалуйста, идем.  
– Я не могу, Чарльз. Я умираю, – на этот раз Эрик даже не пытался шелохнуться.  
Чарльз прикусил губу и посмотрел на бугимена.  
– Ты перенесешь его ради меня?  
 _– Он должен дать согласие. А я могу его перенести._  
– Ты любишь меня, Эрик? – спросил, взмолился Чарльз. – Просто скажи, что пойдешь со мной. Один единственный последний раз? Скажи да, пожалуйста, скажи да. Хотя бы сейчас оставь свое упрямство!

* 

– Я всегда любил тебя, Чарльз. Да. Что хочешь, да, – устало сказал Эрик. Ему мерещилось. Чарльз здесь, снова юный, и этому призрачному Чарльзу Эрик не может ничего предложить. Все, что мог, он отдал за эти годы своему делу, неуклонно, каплю за каплей, свою кровь и энергию, и жизненную силу. Но чего бы не хотелось Чарльзу, он не в силах был отказать.  
– Ох, Эрик! Спасибо!  
И Эрика неожиданно накрыла темнота, его подхватило и понесло через комнату. Он услышал тревожные вскрики нескольких телепатов, находившихся в доме – все они приглядывали за ним, потому что жалели, зная, что он умирает, или из опасения, что он все же обрушит дом с помощью своих способностей – он не знал, причины были ему безразличны – но все они были настороже. Он почувствовал, как они дают указания остальным проверить, что с ним и… спасти. Какими удивительными и бесконечно бестолковыми могут быть Чарльзовы дети.  
Секундой позже Эрик понял, куда его несут. В северное крыло, в коридор, где когда-то была дверь, теперь скрытая под штукатуркой и краской. Эрик моргнул, и темнота, что поддерживала его, вдруг немилосердно сгустилась в чернильную плоть.  
– Призрак. Ты наконец пришел, чтобы добить меня?  
Не удивительно, что ему чудился Чарльз, такой, каким он был в детстве. Воспоминания утратили четкость за все эти годы, но Эрик еще помнил схватку с бугименом, как призраку почти удалось его убить. Встретившись с по-прежнему сильным и опасным чудовищем лицом к лицу, Эрик больше не мог бороться. Чарльза – его друга – давно не было среди живых, а его ученики оказались более чем способны о себе позаботиться.  
 _– Нет, Похититель Сердец, мой бедный злодей. Я пришел, чтобы забрать тебя домой._  
И тогда он осознал, что бугимен перенес их с маленьким Чарльзом сквозь стену и сквозь заваренную когда-то Эриком дверь.  
– Она ведь никогда не была для тебя помехой, так? – спросил Эрик, когда гневные крики раздающих указания телепатов в особняке оборвались и все стихло.  
 _– Намерение – то препятствие, что мне преодолеть гораздо тяжелей, чем хрупкие запоры, буйный мой разбойник. А теперь иди и поиграй со своим другом. У него болит сердце. Исцели его и заботься о нем как следует, и большего я от тебя требовать не стану._  
Призрак бесцеремонно уронил Эрика, и он скорчился на земле – кости стали такими ломкими, что это наверняка должно было его искалечить – а потом почти подскочил на месте, поняв, что он больше не старик. Он снова был молод. Не так, как Чарльз, но кожа его разгладилась, мышцы обрели прежнюю силу, держался он ровно и уверенно. Эрик поднялся на ноги и отпустил свои способности. Метал был повсюду и только и ждал, чтобы его призвали.  
– Пожалуйста, – услышал он слова Чарльза. – Я должен стать другим, тем, что старше.  
Когда Эрик обернулся, перед ним стоял взрослый Чарльз.  
– Он сказал, что ты болен.  
Чарльз приложил руку к сердцу и улыбнулся Эрику.  
– Больше нет. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Песня из «Багдадского вора» (1940 г.).
> 
> Предупреждения автора, они же спойлеры:  
> Технически, главные персонажи здесь умирают. Смерть Чарльза – канонная, соответствующая сюжету «Людей Х – 3». Другая смерть – смерть очень и очень старого Магнето. А потом я все это исправляю, так что на самом деле они не то чтобы взаправду умерли. И конец тут счастливый настолько, насколько он может быть, когда имеешь дело с двумя смертными персонажами.


End file.
